Intertwingular
by locoprimo
Summary: AU. A story of a human priest who doesn't want to die and a dragon lord who wants to die. Because there are things that should not be revealed, even after death. Re-written. [7/7]
1. Lichen: Solitary Individuals

**AU. I own not Cardfight! Vanguard. Please be mind that this story is purely fictional. Heavy T. Slash. Editted.**

Intertwingular

.

.

.

"...Kh!"

A boy staggered his way inside the dark corridor hall. With his right arm was bleeding profusely, he was sure to be in trouble when a teacher caught him on the spot. His Miyaji Academy's uniform sleeve dirtied by bloods.

It was at late of night when Sendou Aichi got back to the dorm. Tonight, he got a mission to do and it ended not too nice for him. That aside, tomorrow he would take another mission as well. He was really tired, but it wasn't a reason to have a break.

"...Finally." Aichi sighed of relieve when he reached the door of his sharing dorm room, "...I'm home."

"Aichi_-kun_! I'm glad you're finally back." He was greeted by his roommate, the happy-go-lucky _Koutei_, Mitsusada Kenji. However, his expression changed as he found out that Aichi's arm was bleeding. "...We need to clean the wound first. Come on."

Aichi nodded and sat on the lower bed bunks like he used to. Being signed inside a religious dormitory school made him had to hide his job, but he was very much surprised when they met on one occasion. Being a professional Hunter, Kenji was able to mend small cuts out of experience, so Aichi didn't have to summon his familiar to heal the wound unless it was deep.

"I guess it didn't end well, huh." Kenji arrived with a bowl of water and fresh towels from their private bathroom. "...I'm sorry, Aichi_-kun_."

"E-Eh, you don't have to worry about it, Mitsusada_-san_." Aichi scratched his cheek awkwardly, "You're too busy with your other work, so I don't have any choice abou- Ow!"

"Sorry. But hold still." Kenji had cleaned the bloods from his arm. He was skillfully sewing the tear on Aichi's arm muscle. Aichi sometimes had to bit his lip because of pain. It was a moment of silent before he nodded and remarked, "Done. Cast a healing spell on it. It's quite deep though, it may still sting tomorrow."

"...Right." Aichi nodded and took his old grimoire. There was a title on the cover of the grimoire. It was called the Book of Royal Paladins. He flipped few pages before he found the page he was looking for. Smiling, he traced the page as he closed his eyes. _"Elaine."_

_"...Good evening, Aichi-sama."_

Something materialized on the now empty old pages. It was a little elf with long ears and long green hairs.

"Hello, Elaine." Aichi greeted her with a smile as he pointed at his arm, "Can you please heal it?"

_"Yes, I will save you. I promise."_

The fairy held her small hands to Aichi's wound for few minutes before she nodded and disappeared without a trace. The pages were now filled with old words and a picture similar to the green haired elf he called just now. Everytime he summoned familiar out of the grimoire, the page would be left empty. It turned back to the way it was after the familiar disappeared.

"Thank you as always, Elaine." Aichi smiled before he closed his grimoire and put it next to his bed. "I'm grateful for your help as well, Mitsusada_-san_." Aichi politely replied as he looked at his arm, "It's pretty tidy. Even Elaine had trouble to look which part of my arm got injured."

"Hey, don't compliment me too much." Kenji shrugged off, "But you know, I've always wondered on how you can call them without reciting all the long spells. You're really talented, Aichi_-kun_."

"I-It's nothing compared to you, Mitsusada_-san_!" Aichi denied with a blush, "Getting hurt is a part of the job, so don't worry about it." Aichi reasoned with a weak smile, "And also, the job today wasn't that hard. I just got reckless in the end."

"Next time be careful, Aichi_-kun_." Kenji warned him, "...We don't know how and when those creatures attack. Be on alert."

"...O-Okay."

Pleased by his response, Kenji smiled like usual. "Yosh! Let's do our best tomorrow too!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Aichi!"

"Sendou_-kun_!"

"Good morning, you both." Aichi greeted his classmates at 1-A, "Sorry about yesterday. I've got an important thing to do."

"Don't sweat it!" Ishida Naoki replied nonchalantly as he circled his arm on Aichi's shoulder like usual. Yet, Aichi cringed at the pain on his right arm. It seemed that his wound is quite deep like Kenji said. "We can always go anytime!"

"Sendou_-kun_?" Komoi Shingo asked, "Is something wrong? Your face is very pale."

"A-Ah, I'm alright!" Aichi immediately straightened up as he changed the topic, "H-Hey, what were you both doing yesterday?"

The two close friends of his looked at each other before they sighed.

"You see, Aichi."

"Y-Yes?"

"You're really not the type who can lie easily." Naoki took off his hand on Aichi's arm, "You sure you're alright? We can always hit the Infirmary first!"

There was a short pause from Aichi before he answered, "...I'm alright. Thank you for worrying me."

"Stubborn as usual." Shingo folded his hands but he let out a small smile, "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"Granny glasses!"

"Jeez! You can't even let me finish my sentence, Porcupine Head!" Shingo retorted angrily, "In any case, if you need something you can ask us anytime, Sendou_-kun_."

"Y-Yeah! I will!" Aichi let out a wide smile at their usual interaction, "Thank you. I'm really glad that I'm friends with you two."

"Hey, don't be all sappy like that! It's really embarrassing!"

"Well, I can't really count on Sendou_-kun _for his lack of vocabularies."

"...Hey, that's really mean, Shingo_-kun, _Naoki_-kun_!"

"Pfft, it's a joke, Aichi. Man up!"

"That's right! Don't you know that Shingen Takeda-"

"Let's go back to our seats, Aichi."

"Pooorcupine Heaaad!"

.

.

.

.

.

"See you later at dinner!"

"Yeah!"

When the school was over, Aichi went separate way from his friends. Shingo and Naoki had a club activity to do while Aichi needed to meet the Principal of Miyaji Academy. He and Kenji decided to meet of around 3 PM. Of course, Aichi told his friends that he was tired and went to dorm.

There are few categorized jobs in keeping the balance between good and evil; hunters and priests are the most common ones. Hunters hunt evil creatures lurking around. Since they have to fight in combat, their power and stamina focused on fighting prowess. On the other hand, Priests heal and cure those who are injured from sidelines. While mostly they are trained to excel in healing capabilities, few of them able to use attacking spells as Aichi does; though lacking in power.

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

"Come in, Sendou Aichi_._"

Someone spoke inside the Principal Office when Aichi knocked the door. Gulping, Aichi opened the door and went inside the room.

"Good afternoon, Takuto_-kun_." Aichi greeted the precocious boy before he looked around, "Where is Mitsusada_-san_? I thought he said he would come here at three."

Instead of answering his question, Takuto just smiled knowingly. "I suggest you to come in closer, Aichi_-kun_. It's dangerous."

Just before he could ask him again, Aichi decided to do what Takuto suggested him.

.

.

.

*SLAM*

.

.

.

Then again, Takuto was often right. His skill in seeing the future is never wrong. Mitsusada Kenji arrived at the office after slamming the door. Thankfully, Aichi had moved from the spot he stood just a while ago.

Tatsunagi Takuto was the Principal of Miyaji Academy. Even though he was around thirteen years old, he had inherited Miyaji and its two brother schools since he was ten. Aside being the Headmaster of three schools, he assigned certain missions to people who knew about _the other world_. These activities were doing smoothly underground because Takuto's capabilities in maintaining them.

"I'm alright with you got late here, Mitsusada Kenji. But please keep your power at minimum." Takuto pointed at the doorknob with eerie smile, "Do you understand?"

"...Sorry, Takuto_-kun_!" Kenji apologized quickly, "I'll fix it somehow!"

Takuto let out a chuckle, "It's okay, Mitsusada_-kun_. More importantly," Takuto handed them papers, "I have missions for you two."

"Before that, I want to say something first.." Kenji replied as he took Aichi's paper from his hands, "I want to do these missions alone."

"...M-Mitsusada-_san_!?"

"Please, Takuto_-kun_." Kenji reasoned after he glanced to Aichi's arm, "Aichi_-kun_ is injured. Moreover, it's a C-rank mission. It would be the best if he just rest rather than going along."

Takuto glanced at Aichi's arm slightly before Aichi tried to cover it with his hands, "Well, the wound is certainly graver than I thought." He paused for a while before he resumed, "We have no choice. You should do it, Mitsusada_-kun_."

"Takuto_-kun_!" Aichi protested as he pointed at the paper, "T-These jobs need a hunter and a priest. I should go with Mitsusada_-san_!"

"Even though it said a hunter and a priest, I think a hunter would be sufficient." Takuto reassured him, "Don't worry. I would consider calling other priest from other school." Takuto tilted his head, "Maybe from Fukuhara High? Since Shinjou Tetsu has already assigned a mission with Narumi Asaka, I should call Suzugamori Ren as your replacement, Aichi_-kun_."

"I think I can do it alone just fine." Kenji refused the offer, "It's faster this way."

"But Mitsusada_-san-_!"

"For now, you have to focus on healing your arm first." Kenji firmly responded, "Don't exert yourself, Aichi_-kun_. Just call it a day off for once."

"...That's-" Aichi's voice trailed off softly, "I can't do that." He added stubbornly, "I-If I can't help Mitsusada_-san _with those jobs, is there another job available, Takuto_-kun_?"

"Well, there's this E-rank job available if you want."

"Takuto_-kun_!"

"It's not a hard job, Mitsusada_-kun_. It says they need a priest to cleanse the evil aura on a street next district." Takuto gave Aichi a paper on the desk with a smile, "How about it?"

"I accept it!" Aichi took the paper, "I- I don't want to be here doing nothing. Please let me do this job, Mitsusada_-san_!"

"...Fine." Kenji agreed in the end after a sigh, "But be careful. Don't try too hard. If something happens, call me or Takuto_-kun_."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"This way, sir Priest."

The informant greeted Aichi who arrived at the small town by midnight train. Both Aichi and the informant wore a long black coat with the Church's badge. Law of the Church prohibited them to share any knowledge of each other except certain circumstances. Therefore, he might be younger than the informant, but they still used formal speech to each other.

"The evil aura in this street will drain your power in every second you spent here." The informant showed the street with the lantern when they arrived, "Your mission will be to cleanse the evil aura on this street, but the Church prohibited you to walk further below the yellow tape."

Aichi asked politely, "May I ask what beyond the yellow tape, sir?"

"Pardon me. I'm prohibited to say anything. Beyond the yellow tape is supposed to be a classified A-rank mission." The informant hesitated at first, but he whispered to Aichi. "...Yesterday, two hunters and a priest got killed when they went past the yellow tape."

"...I-I understand." Aichi nodded and bowed slightly, "I'll make sure not to past it."

"May God bless you, sir priest."

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi was cleansing every spot around the dark street. It seemed that no one ever habituated this place for some time now, judging by the damaged houses. Even with a single glance, anyone could tell that this street was haunted. His only source of light was a floating shining sylph he just summoned.

"Epona, please make a brighter light." Aichi asked the sylph to shine the grimoire he was holding, "_I call Wingal and Flogal."_

_"Hoamm, Aichi-sama? You call?"_

_"Quit daydreaming, Wingal!"_

"Good evening, you both." Aichi smiled when two high beasts he summoned arrived. Both of them are fairly competitive to each other, so Aichi had trouble making them a team before. "Can you both scout ahead? Look if there's a living person around here." Flogal, the pink beast, looked around them while Wingal, the blue beast, nodded. "Ah, but don't go past the yellow tape."

_"Yellow tape?"_

_"Hush, don't ask too much. Just do your job, Wingal."_

_"Pussy as always, Flogal."_

It was an E-rank job, but Aichi couldn't shake his feelings right. That was why he called Wingal and Flogal to scout ahead.

"Let's go, Epona." Aichi commanded the sylph as he pointed ahead, "The evil aura is thicker on that direction."

_"Be careful, Aichi-sama."_

Hearing his comment, Aichi couldn't help but to tug a small smile. "I will, Epona. Thank you for your concern."

.

.

.

.

.

The full moon phase today was very pretty. There were almost no clouds in the sky so the moon was shining brightly. It let out a peaceful feeling, yet for Mitsusada Kenji, it didn't feel like a good omen.

Kenji was walking alone through the dark hallway inside a building. He just finished his two jobs that Takuto gave him. He finished quicker than Aichi because he had gone out even before dinner. Aichi himself opted to stay and left after he had dinner with his two friends.

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

"...Suzugamori_-kun_." Kenji barely whispered after he knocked the only room on the top of the building, "I'm here."

Kenji didn't even bother to wait for an answer as he opened the door and closed it afterwards. The room was considered spacious for a bedroom; a Queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, two sofas, and a table. It was tidy, but Kenji knew that it wasn't the owner's doing for a good reason.

Like usual, Kenji walked toward the bed to greet the owner. He was startled when he found out the owner of this bedroom, Suzugamori Ren, was sleeping messily with his Fukuhara High uniform buttoned off.

Looking at this, Kenji turned his eyes to the corner. "Don't joke around, Suzugamori_-kun_." He let out a sigh as he folded his hands, "I know you're awake."

"As expected, Koutei_-heika_ isn't funny at all. If you're going on like this, no one would be willing to be your subject, you know." The accused person sat on his bed pouting like a little child. "Hey, it's a joke. Don't be mad, I'm awake now."

"I know."

"What's wrong, Koutei?" Ren asked as Kenji sat himself at the edge of his bed without looking at him. "More importantly, listen! It's really cold today, isn't it? I'm freezing even with this thick blanket."

"Of course!" suppressing an urge to hit his head for being such an airhead, Kenji still looked at the wall. "Button your shirt properly, Suzugamori_-kun._"

"Eeh, I don't want to." Even without turning back, Kenji could imagine him whining. "You know I hate being restricted." Ren dragged himself near Kenji and leaned on his back, "Warm me up."

"...Alright."

"Eh?" Ren was a bit shocked when he got pushed to the bed. "...Koutei?"

"...Don't look." Kenji closed Ren's eyes with his left hand, "You're the last person I wanted to see me this way."

"But Koutei is still Koutei." Even with his eyes forced to close, Ren playfully remarked. "You're kind but cruel. You're an emperor but a tyrant. And I don't hate you for that."

"Suzugamori_-kun_-"

Ren groaned at the way he called him, "Now I really hate it when you call me that."

"...Ren."

Kenji opened his mouth slightly only to reveal sharp teeth. His muscle turned bigger than before. Two red markings below his eyes were visibly appeared slowly.

"...You're transforming, aren't you?" Ren grabbed his wrist on his eyes, "Hurry up. Before you turn into something you hate."

"...I'm sorry, Ren."

Shifting softly to his back, Kenji bit the nape of his neck. Ren winced at the pain as bloods fell down from his neck.

"Don't worry." Smiling wryly, Ren shut his eyes close. "...You're always warm in whichever forms you took."

.

.

.

.

.

When he finally reached the yellow tape, Aichi let out a relieved sigh. Then, he quickly turned on alert when he found out that he didn't find both Wingal and Flogal. He looked at Epona to ask, but the sylph suddenly dissolved away before he could ask.

"...Epona!"

With his only source of light disappeared, Aichi tried to summon the sylph once again. He flipped his old grimoire and traced the pages to find Epona. Not too long, he found what he was looking for by the help of moonlight.

_"I call forth, Epona!"_

However, he couldn't summon the shining sylph at all.

_"Flogal! Iseult! Alabaster Owl!"_ Aichi bitted his lower lip, "...Why can't I call them?"

Suddenly, he heard something from behind. He immediately turned his back, but he found nothing per say. However, the yellow tape that had been restricted him to go further beyond was now gone without any trace. He was about to walk back and asked the informant before he sensed evil creatures surrounded him from behind. They were far, but they could reach his place in a matter of time.

"...What should I do...?"

Aichi gulped at the thought of them attacked him. He was at a pinch where he couldn't summon any of his comrades. Without himself realizing, Aichi ran deeper and deeper inside the street.

_._

_._

_._

*THUD*

.

.

.

Aichi fell down to the hard cold street when his foot bumped into something on the floor. He was struggling to stand, yet he puked when he saw bloods scattered around him. He was even more startled by something he bumped just now. It used to be the priest and his companions; yet now they were just jumble of meats and bloods.

"N-No!" Aichi held his old grimoire close to his chest, _"E-Elaine! Heal them!"_ He repeated after it didn't success. _"Elaine! I call forth you! Come!"_ He gritted his teeth, "...Why?"

Aichi was busy with his own thought before he realized that he should run away first.

It was too late. Packs of large beasts were already few meters away. Its furs were pure white, contrast with the dried bloods on his sharp teeth. In a glance, he could identify them as a pack of Barcgals. He also had a familiar called Barcgal, but Barcgal had been royal to him ever since he was born. So the familiar was classified as a High Beast rather than a normal beast.

Looking at this desperate situation, his legs felt numb to run. He settled his grimoire on his lap while he began praying. "_Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven..._" However, those beasts weren't affected by this at all. Instead, the beasts were set on running to him. Yet Aichi continued praying as he closed his eyes, "_Forgive us our sins for we ourselves forgive everyone who is indebted to us! And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil!"_

.

.

.

*TRANG*

.

.

.

Suddenly, something sharp clashed at each other just right in front of him. Aichi was still afraid on opening his eyes to check, but he felt himself being pulled away by a cold hand. It happened too quickly, Aichi even didn't need to count to three when it went deadly quiet. Where were howling sounds that made him scared just now?

"Open your eyes."

The person in front of him demanded with his deep baritone voice. Aichi slowly opened his eyes as he was told. When he opened his eyes, Aichi's sea blue eyes met his savior's emerald green eyes for a moment. The one who broke the contact first was his savior while Aichi suddenly realized something.

"...T-those beasts!"

"They're dead." The brunette replied aloofly, "Check them if you want." He pointed at the beasts' dead bodies, "At the moment you step further below the yellow tape, you lost your power to summon your familiars."

"...A-Ah, thank you for s-saving me." Aichi bowed politely, "I- I'm really thankful. T-This is the first time I- I've ever heard that information..."

"Nonsense." The young man fixed the position of his red scarf, "You shouldn't do fieldworks if you don't know simple things like this." He retorted, "Do you want to die?"

"T-That's, I- I'm sorry! My job is supposed to be only cleansing the evil aura around this street." Aichi explained as he hugged the grimoire, "B-But I caught up with the pack and s-suddenly I can't summon any of my comrades..." He looked at his grimoire as he added, "...And I still want to stay alive."

"Comrades? You're joking." His savior snickered, "They're just mere tools to help you annihilate their own untamed families." Aichi was startled by the way he put his words, "In order to be stronger, one should sacrifice others." His savior scoffed lightly, "Even by means that they are the closest ones to him. Failing to understand that makes you a weakling."

Aichi was quiet for a moment as his hug on the grimoire tightened, "...I-It's wrong." He continued as he raised his head, "...I-In order to be stronger, one should protect others. Strength is drawn by the feeling of wanting to protect someone." Realizing that he was speaking too much, Aichi stammered shyly at the end, "T-That's... That's what I believe."

Aichi was ready to get shouted at but his savior was more fixated on his face. It was quiet for a moment before the brunette spoke, "...What's your name?"

Aichi didn't know where was this coming from, but he answered. "My name is S-Sendou Aichi." But he didn't feel confident in saying his name, so he stuttered. "...U-Umm, p-pleased to m-meet you!"

The brunette was fixated at his face for a moment, looking for some trace of him lying. Being Aichi, he was just shyly stared back, waiting for a reply.

Kai put his hands on the pocket as he remarked, "So you're the infamous Alfred van Gard's descendant."

"...How do you know that?" Aichi asked warily, "This is classified information. Are you on the Church's side?"

"I don't belong to any fractions." The savior scoffed, "But one thing is clear. You're the type of person who gets killed easily." The young man stated sharply as Aichi winced at the fact, "You said you want to live, correct?" His deep tone made Aichi nodded weakly, "I've saved you from those beasts. In exchange of that, you have to kill me."

By this, Aichi's eyes turned wider than before. "...Eh!?"

"I can't die as I pleased." He pointed at Aichi affirmatively, "Only by the hands of van Gard's bloodlines that I can be killed with."

"B-But I can't accept it!" Aichi reasoned as calm as he could even if he actually went panic, "T-This is the first time I see you and n-now you o-order me t-to k-kill you?"

"It has nothing to do with me whether or not you accept it. I just want you to kill me." The brunette suddenly grabbed the boy's collar and spoke near his right ear, "Is that understandable?"

The boy was intimidated on how close their faces were; judging by his flushed face as he tried to push him away. "...S-Stop i-it!"

.

.

.

*DUAKK*

.

.

.

In attempt of struggling from his grasp, Aichi pushed himself away and hit his head on the back. He was losing his consciousness as he fell down to the warm floor. Wait. Warm?

**Special thanks to Guest, Airka Yumeko, Maiden Warrior, StuffStuff, and Someone for reviewing! Please review if you like.**


	2. Berrirose: Three Perspectives, A Destiny

**AU. Heavy T. Slash. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Editted.**

.

.

.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

.

.

.

Aichi woke up hastily when he heard the alarm rang. He reflexively turned the alarm off. Looking at his surrounding, he let out a relieved sigh. He was in his bedroom at the dorm like usual. He walked the window and opened the curtain. Today was a sunny day.

He lightly pressed at his injured shoulder but he didn't feel anything. Curious, he tugged the pajama only to find that the bandage was gone. Maybe he healed and removed the bandage yesterday night? He didn't remember anything. He turned his eyes at the upper bunk bed. Kenji had gone somewhere earlier again this morning.

There was something that caught his eyes at his table. It was a note left by Kenji.

I'll be leaving first, Aichi_-kun_. Come to Takuto_-kun_'s office around 5 AM. He said there's something he wants to talk to.

P.S. I'm sorry about yesterday. Next time, let's take a job together.

A small note from Kenji made him smile. He shouldn't say sorry, after all he just wanted to protect him. But more importantly, was there something going on? Takuto wouldn't ask him for nothing. It usually the other way around. It might be an important issue, he noted.

Aichi instinctively reached the back of his head. Just as he expected, it wasn't hurt at all. Was it all dream? But the pain and the fear felt very real for him. He touched the grimoire on his table and flipped few pages. There was nothing different with his grimoire.

_"Come forth, Epona." _Aichi spoke up as his familiars formed on the book, _"Wingal. Flogal. Elaine."_

_"Aichi-sama! Thank goodness!"_

_"Are you alright, Aichi-sama? Flogal and I were attacked before we could report to you."_

_"You're not hurt, aren't you? We wanted to come quickly to aid you, but something restricted us for doing so."_

_"Pardon us Aichi-sama! If you're injured in anywhere, please let me know! I'll heal you right away!"_

When those four familiars appeared, Aichi was bombarded with questions. They were practically popped up quickly before Aichi could even reacted.

Hearing their concerns made him tugged a smile, "Thank you for worrying me. I'm alright." He raised a question after they calmed down, "Say, do any of you know the person who saved me?"

_"...Saved you, Aichi-sama?" _Epona looked at the other familiars who shook their heads in turn. _"I'm sorry, Aichi-sama. We don't know anything after we were forced back to the grimoire." _Epona paused, _"But if it's regarding Aichi-sama, probably-"_

_"Epona." _Wingal cut him before the sylph could finished his sentence, _"It's about time Aichi-sama to prepare for school. Let's go back."_

_"For once, Wingal is right." _Flogal scoffed, _"Come on. Don't interfere Aichi-sama with his school." _The four of them nodded before they disappeared into thin air, _"Well then, until the next time you call us again."_

Slipping the grimoire to his bag, Aichi walked to close the window.

"...It's all a dream." Aichi clutched the tip of his pajama, "...Isn't it?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sup' Aichi!"

Naoki greeted him on their way to the class. He startled him who was thinking about last night. He considered on asking Naoki or Shingo about it, but they wouldn't and _shouldn't_ know about his dangerous job. Takuto once said that if more people knew about this, those people would be in danger.

They might be safe inside the school with protective barriers Takuto made. However, both Naoki and Shingo often went out to town. Aside that, they would be very protective of his wellbeing. Aichi would hate making them worried.

"Good morning, Naoki_-kun_." Aichi smiled as Naoki slowed down to match his walking pace, "You're up early today. Is there a practice today?"

"You betcha! Life's nothin' but burnin' passion!" Naoki shouted excitedly, "Hey, you really should join our club Aichi! What did you even do in Card Club? Poker? Old Maid? Solitaire?"

As a cover for their underground jobs, students associated with the Church joined the Card Club like Takuto suggested. Other schools under his control, like Hitsue and Fukuhara, also had a same club each. In Miyaji, the captain of this club was Kenji. While he was a good leader, he was also good in playing cards.

"Uhm, well a lot of things... I guess? We play a lot of cards for example." Aichi uncertainly answered, "And don't I join your club too sometimes, Naoki_-kun_?"

"But sometimes not enough, you know. I'd rather be with you than noisy Grandma Glasses!" Naoki grumbled but Aichi chuckled hearing this, "What's funny?"

"Sorry, it's just Naoki_-kun _sounds like four years old."

"Aichi!" Naoki pinched his cheeks, "Take that!"

"Ouch! Haohi_-kun_ it hurts!" Aichi protested before Naoki finally released them, "How mean...!"

Aichi finally relented the thought when Naoki laughed. They almost arrived at the school grounds, but Naoki stopped just when they reached the gate.

"...Hey, Aichi." Naoki paused for a moment, "About yesterday..."

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible if you tell me?" Naoki stared at his eyes, "...I know Shingo said that we shouldn't meddle until you tell us yourself, but I can't stop thinking about it. I'm worried."

"Naoki_-kun_..."

Aichi was about to answer when he saw a familiar figure standing next to the school gate. The brunette who had saved his life before was standing right in front of his eyes. His emerald green eyes really made Aichi shivered. It lasted for a while before the brunette left the school gate.

"...Aichi?" Naoki followed the trail of Aichi's eyes before it landed to the back of a boy wearing casual clothes, "Someone's relative? I've never seen him before."

"...Sorry, Naoki_-kun_!" Knowing that he should talk to him, Aichi ran to where the brunette went off. "I'll talk to you later!"

Naoki reached his arm, but Aichi was faster than he could predict. In just few moment of daze, Aichi had run off further away. Clenching his hand, Naoki immediately started to run after him.

Apparently, they were running to the back gate of the school. Aichi was still fixated on catching behind the brunette, he didn't even realized that Naoki was following him behind. Just when Aichi went to the left side of the inner corridor, Naoki hit someone and fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" Naoki retorted as he quickly got up, "Pay attention on where you're going!"

It was actually a little kid he hit on. "...You suddenly appear in front of me so-" The little kid apologized deeply, "I'm sorry."

Feeling at fault for blaming a kid, Naoki scratched his cheek awkwardly. "It's my fault too for not looking clearly. Can you stand?" Naoki gave him a hand, "Do you know someone here?"

The boy took his hand, "My sibling is one of the student here." But he winced when he stood. "Ow!"

"We should get you to the Infirmary." Naoki looked at the corridor; Aichi was nowhere to be seen. It seemed he had lost him somewhere between. Sighing, he turned to ask the boy. "What's your name?"

"Tatsunagi Takuto."

"...You know what, the name rings a bell to me. Oh well." Naoki shrugged off as he looked at the distance, "It's pretty far from here though. I'll show you the way."

But when he turned his head, the boy was nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

.

.

"W-Wait!"

Aichi was tired enough running to catch the brunette in red scarf. For the first time, his savior turned around. He had no expression at all, stoic it may be, but for a moment Aichi caught sad glimpses from his eyes.

"...What?"

"E-Eh?" Aichi stuttered, "Uhm, y-you're the one who helped me yesterday, correct?" He mentally blamed himself for not talking clearly, "I-I'm not wrong, a-am I?"

"Correct." The brunette folded his hands as he walked to Aichi, "Then, since you're here, you must be ready to fulfill my wish."

"I-I don't want that!" Aichi shouted but he immediately closed his mouth. "E-Eh! U-Umm, I mean, I don't want to k-kill someone I-I just met. M-Moreover, you're my savior!"

"You're wasting time, van Gard's descendant." The stranger leaned to him; made Aichi stepped back slowly. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Aichi gulped at their closeness, "I can kill you with just one hand."

"...Y-You won't." While trembling, Aichi weakly shook his head, "Y-You're right, b-but I know...you won't." Aichi answered bravely, but somehow he got pressed to the wall.

The brunette was pleased by this answer as a small smirk formed on his lips, "Interesting." He raised Aichi's chin and forced him to see his emerald eyes, "Do you want to see..." He whispered next to his ear as he undo the top button of his uniform, "How much you're mistaken?"

Right before Aichi could think clearly, the stranger had bit his nape. His teeth were sharper than any other silver Aichi had known.

"Aah-!" Aichi screamed at the pain he inflicted. He could only see the bloods trailed down on his neck. He tried to push him away as the brunette licked the bloods, "...No!"

"You're too naïve." He licked the bloods on his hand, "Even your bloods taste sweetly sickening." He retracted from his neck, "Have you changed your mind?"

"...No." Sensing no murdering intents on him, in between tired huff Aichi firmly stated. "You...won't kill me and so...I won't too."

"I hate people like you a lot." The brunette remarked lightly, "You're weak but you make yourself look strong." He raised Aichi's chin forcefully, "You can't save everyone."

"...I know." Aichi admitted to his surprise, "I've always...failed at important things." Yet he bravely added, "...But if there's something I can do...to help others... I'll still do it."

"...Those naïvety of yours will make yourself killed one day."

"People often said that." Aichi smiled wryly, "...You said that you...want to die." Aichi stared at his green eyes, "...That wish. I'll grant it." He leaned on the wall behind him to support. "Let's make a contract with me. As an exchange-" He let out a sincere weak smile, "...Uhm, may I ask...your name?"

"...Kai." The brunette repeated slowly uncertainly, "Kai Toshiki."

Even though he had leaned on the wall, Aichi had no strength to stand. As he closed his eyes, he whispered weakly before he went unconscious.

.

.

.

"...As an exchange...of that wish,"

.

.

.

"...Be my...shield..."

.

.

.

"...Kai..._kun_..."

.

.

.

Before he finally fell to the floor, Kai held the boy in front of him. The boy was breathing irregularly not only because the sudden loss of bloods, but also tired of running to catch him. Did he have anemia? In a sense, they were all partially his fault. Sighing, he licked the wound on his nape. Slowly but surely, the wound closed before disappeared away. Only the trace of bloods was visible, but the vein and the skin were completely healed.

"Remember your promise." Kai brought him to his arms and walked away, "...Sendou Aichi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Ishida. Have you seen Sendou_-kun_?" Shingo asked Naoki on their first break, "It's really rare of him to miss classes."

"...Nope, I haven't seen 'im." Naoki stopped himself to say further before he remembered, "Shingo! Is there anyone here named Tatsunagi? Particularly the one whose brother named Takuto?" He scratched his head, "I hit the kid this morning on my way here. I just want to say sorry."

"Whose brother, really?" Shingo's jaw dropped, "Really, Ishida!" He scolded him with no mercy, "How long have you been staying here? How come you don't know about Tatsunagi Takuto!"

"Come on, just spill it out!"

"Check your Student ID. There's supposed to be two signs. One of them is yours," Shingo let out a deep sigh when he saw Naoki went white, "And the other one is our Principal's. Tatsunagi Takuto is our Principal, as well as the Head Committee of Fukuhara High and Hitsue Academy. Because of his achievement, he was more often called the Headmaster of Three Schools." He let out his handkerchief and faked his tears, "It's been a bit fun with you here. Good bye, Porcupine Head! I'm finally free!"

"D-Don't joke around Granny Glasses!"

"Yo!"

"UWAAA!" Naoki screamed when someone tapped him from behind. He then let out a relieved sigh when he found out who, "Oh, it's just you_, Heika_! Don't startle me like that!"

"Ahaha, sorry Ishida_-kun_!" Kenji apologized, "Hello, Komoi_-kun_." He folded his hands, "I'm wondering whether you both know where Aichi is?"

"Mitsusada_-senpai_ doesn't know about it?" Shingo raised his eyebrow, "We don't know anything either. Right, Ishida?"

"..."

"Ishida?"

"...Ah, yes."

"Well, I've been busy since this morning. I left the dorm first." Kenji shrugged off, "I thought you both are with him." He remarked, "He didn't bring his phone either. I'll go check the dorm then after school. If I found him, I'll tell you both."

"Really? That would be very helpful." Shingo added simply, "Thank you for the trouble, Mitsusada_-senpai_." He elbowed Naoki, "You too, Ishida."

"...Un." Naoki nodded absent-mindedly, "...Thank you."

.

.

.

.

.

"So this is where you are, Dragonic Overlord." Takuto remarked when he entered his office. Kai was sitting aloofly on the windowside. "I was about to call you." He walked to the sofa and found Aichi was sleeping soundly. His uniform got dirtied by bloods, yet there wasn't any injury on his skin. "So you've met him."

"...It's partially your fault." Kai replied shortly without looking at him, "I can't help it."

"No one can't go against fate, Overlord. Not even a Seer like me." Takuto muttered sadly as he blanketed Aichi, "...So, are you having some kind of troubles here?"

"Nothing." Kai paused, "It's just too crowded here."

"You'll get used to it soon." Takuto chuckled, "It has been a while since you contacted me, after all. Indeed it has changed much than before. Isn't it good to be livilier?"

"...You said that before as well." Kai ordered, "Tell me everything you know about Sendou Aichi."

"But first, let me ask you a question. Why did you lie, Overlord?" Takuto asked him with a frown, "You said you can't die but that's not because you should be killed by van Gard's bloodlines. It's the other way-!"

"I don't give you a permission to tell me what I should do." Kai sharply cut him, "I want you to tell me your vision, Ezel."

"...He rejected your offer." Takuto slowly replied as he closed his eyes, "You attacked him and he collapsed because of lack of bloods. You felt guilty and brought him here." He opened his eyes and tilted his head, "Correct?"

"Wrong." Kai raised his eyebrows, "...It's not often when your prediction was wrong, Ezel."

"Yes." Takuto folded his hands as he glanced at Aichi sadly, "...Even now, I still can't read your future..."

.

.

.

_"...Alfred..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"...Koutei-_heika_!" Naoki called him when Kenji went out from his class, "I need to talk to you."

"Ishida_-kun_!" Kenji exclaimed as he walked to him, "What's wrong? Have you found Aichi_-kun_?"

"No, it's-" When Naoki wanted to say something, he realized that others were staring at them. Kenji was really famous, but the amount of people that could have a conversation with him aren't much for specific reasons. Naoki groaned, "...Now I kind of understand Aichi's feelings."

"Hm?"

"Let's go somewhere else, Koutei." Naoki whispered, "I think behind the school building is fine."

"Sure." Kenji walked beside him, "What do you want to talk to me anyway?"

When they arrived behind the school building, Naoki answered. "It's about Aichi." Luckily, there was no one around at this hour. It was almost the time when school ended, so most of students went back to their dorms or to town.

"So you've found Aichi. I'm glad." Kenji inquired worriedly, "He's not sick, is he?"

"No. I haven't found him yet." Naoki admitted regretfully, "...Say, are you involved with anything that Aichi is in?"

"You mean, Card Club?" Kenji laughed at this, "Well, we play cards. You should join us sometimes, Ishida_-kun._"

"Don't play dumb, Koutei." Naoki conceded the joke, "...That club isn't what it looks like, right? I've suspected it for a while now."

Kenji was quiet at first; it was as if he was trying to arrange words carefully before answering. "...What are you talking about, Ishida_-kun_?"

"I saw you at early morning today." Naoki blurted out, "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to the Dorm Cafetaria. I know it's prohibited, but I can't shake my feelings right that time." He confessed, "I was on my way back to my room when I saw you. At 1 AM." He glared at him accusingly, "With bloods on your shirt." He clenched his fists, "...And several days before, I saw Aichi got his head injured."

"Have you forgotten?" Kenji asked him, "He fell from the bunk last week. I knew it because I was awake in the middle of the night because of the loud sound." He explained calmly, "When I saw Aichi_-kun_'s head was bleeding, I tried to stop the bleeding after I called the school's doctor. Maybe that was why my shirt had bloods in it." He asked further, "Are you sure you're not mistaking things, Ishida_-kun_?" In a way, Koutei made Naoki to doubt himself with his serious stare. "Tell me with confidence that you _really _saw me yesterday, not last week."

"...I really saw you!" Naoki shook his head, "I won't doubt myself!" He paused for a while, "But I didn't ask you to come here just to hear what I wanted to say!"

"So what do you want?" Kenji asked him coldly. Naoki knew him since Aichi became his roommate, but he never thought that he could be ruthless like this. "Do you honestly think that you have right to ask?"

"I know very well that you can't tell me anything about it!" Naoki pleaded earnestly, "...At least, please don't let Aichi involved too deep! I don't want to see him in danger anymore!"

"That's not for you to decide."

A voice remarked coldly as he walked calmly next to Kenji.

"...Takuto_-kun_."

"Tatsunagi Takuto!" Naoki was startled seeing him here, but something struck his mind. "...Don't tell me you're involved as well?" He demanded, "Where's Aichi?"

"Sendou Aichi is fine with me. Don't worry." Takuto slightly smiled to ease the tension, "You're quite a persistent man, Ishida Naoki." He looked at him sadly, "Even though your fate doesn't intersect with him."

"Fate? Intersect?" Naoki brushed it off, "Sorry, I don't need it."

"Ishida_-kun_!" Kenji warned him further, "...He's not someone you can speak off lightly!"

"Sorry for going overboard. I know who you are, Takuto." Naoki shrugged off. "...It's just...at that time, I was saved by him." He added surely, "All I can do to repay him is to protect him with all costs." He clenched his fists desperately. "...Is that...not possible?"

"Sendou Aichi is a priest." Takuto lightly stated much to their surprise, "He wards off evils creatures and heals allies or victims who gets injured. Sometimes, he takes part on killing too, if necessary."

"Takuto_-kun_!" Kenji interrupted him to explaining further, "You can't possibly-!"

"It's alright, Mitsusada_-kun_." Takuto folded his hands calmly, "I understand his worries. Everything about Sendou Aichi can't be foreseen. You know that as well." He turned to face Naoki who turned pale, "And with that condition, I can't promise his safety."

"...It's not a bad joke, is it?"

"...It'll be good if it's a joke. But no." It was Kenji's turn to answer. He frowned, "Aichi has been a priest since he was in his second year middle school. I met him on a mission last year." He hesitantly added, "...In the case that involved your father, the senate."

"...So the one whom protected my father from getting killed that day...is Aichi?" Naoki muttered, "...I don't know." His head hung low, "...I- About Aichi... I don't know a thing!"

Kenji paused for a moment, "...There's a reason why he join the Church, but it's confidential." Kenji let out a deep sigh, "Do you understand now that knowing the job itself will make you feel weary?"

"If you're his friend, I'm sure you know that just being by his side is enough." Takuto adviced as he walked away, "...Don't ask more. Aichi only wants you to stay safe."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ugh."

Aichi groaned at the numb feeling of his hand, it was as if he got injected paralysis drug. He then realized that he was sleeping on a familiar comfortable sofa. When he shifted, the blanket fell to the floor. It was when he realized that he wasn't alone in this room.

"You've finally opened your eyes," Kai spoke with his deep tone, "Sendou Aichi."

Aichi unconsciously gulped, "...Kai_-kun_." He was unsure of himself as he shifted around, "...This is... Takuto_-kun_'s...office?" When his gaze stopped at the window, he immediately realized. "Oh, class! Class is about to start!"

Hearing this, Kai replied shortly. "It's already 5 PM."

"...You're right!" Aichi looked at his watch, "What should I do? I don't bring my cellphone. Naoki_-kun _and others must be worried! I should go back now." Fixing his blazer, he stood but he immediately fell to the floor. "...Ugh!"

"Just rest." Kai put his hands on his pockets while looking away, "...Takuto told you to. Your injury healed but you lost a lot of bloods."

"...Oh, I see. Alright." Placing the blanket next to him, Aichi weakly brought himself to sit on the sofa. "By the way, do you know Takuto_-kun, _Kai_-kun_?"

Kai only spared him a glance before he turned his gaze back to the window, "I met him one day."

Aichi awkwardly affirmed after a short pause, "...So, like an acquaintance of yours?"

Instead of answering his question, Kai sat next to him and folded his hands. "Aren't you going to ask me why I can't die except by your hands?"

"...I guess...no." Aichi weakly smiled, "I don't want to rush you. You can tell me when you're ready."

For a moment, it was a deafening silence once again. Aichi stiffly sat on the sofa while thinking about his friends. Surely, Naoki and Shingo would ask him tons of questions on where he went. Things got worse if they met Kenji and he claimed he didn't know either. But Takuto probably told Kenji to cover him, right?

In the middle of thinking, Kai suddenly raised his hand. "Take my hand."

"Eh?" Aichi reluctantly accepted his hand before he smiled comfortably, "...Kai_-kun_'s hand is really warm." Aichi grabbed it with his two hands, "How so?"

"I'm a dragon halfling." Kai closed his eyes, "...Born with the dragon's bloods inside my vein."

"...I see." Aichi's grab unconsciously got tighter, "I know a halfling like Kai_-kun_." He trailed off, "...He said that aside from a strong build, there are consequences to be fulfilled."

"Dragons are supposed to have no weakness." Kai began to explain, "It stands mighty before any other races. It doesn't stay in human's world. Should a dragon makes a vow, it never breaks it." He continued, "However, it shouldn't make any contract with any beings."

"...So, we shouldn't make one, then."

"I want to die." Kai remarked shortly as Aichi winced at his straightforwardness, "I don't mind if I violate dragon's rules."

"...I understand. We can keep it a secret." Aichi pressed, "I also want you to keep my identity as one of the lasts bloodlines of van Gard a secret."

"Why?"

"...That's not your concern." Aichi hesitantly answered. Kai was a bit surprised on how the boy didn't got intimidated like before. "I apologize for being rude. It's the Law of the Church."

"And yet, you will violate the Law by making a contract with a halfling." Kai cupped his face with his hands. It made Aichi trembled with the warm temperature they had below his cheeks. In a way, he forced him to look at his face. His emerald green eyes were very beautiful, Aichi thought, like the color of a forest. Aichi felt nostalgic at it, even if he never met Kai before this. "Give me your bloods." He kissed his hand, "In return, I will grant you protection until the day you wish to die."

Aichi turned red by his actions, but then he asked softly. "Kai_-kun_," Aichi stared at him deeply, "...Do I perhaps know you?"

.

.

.

*SLAM*

.

.

.

"Aichi!"

The door immediately slammed open by someone. The one who opened the door abruptly was none other than Ishida Naoki. It seemed that he was running before this. He looked around the office when he found Aichi who looked dumbfounded.

"...Naoki_-kun_?" Aichi inquired slowly as Naoki tugged him to stand, "Why are you here?"

"...So you've woken up, Aichi_-kun_." Takuto approached him before he turned to Kai, "It seems the wheel of fate has wound up to something we can't even predict."

Naoki grabbed Aichi's shoulders tightly, "I'm going to be a hunter."

_._

_._

_._

_"Takuto, what can I do to help Aichi?"_

_"I believe I have told you the consequences if you're involved too much."_

_"Please! I'll do anything to protect him! I have good reflexes too."_

_"...Well, it might be worth to try."_

_"Takuto-kun, are you trying to make him a hunter?"_

_"...A...hunter?"_

.

.

.

**Special thanks to: Guest, Yuuki, Blackwing-Darkraven, Monolaymoo, Dracokid, Maiden Warrior, sleepymitten, 61, dumbxcutexbrownies and HarukaChan012 for reviewing! Please review, if you like.**


	3. Tulip: One Sided

**AU. Slash. Heavy T. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Editted.**

.

.

.

"...No!" Aichi denied it vehemently, "I won't accept it!" He weakly gripped tip of Naoki's sleeves, "...You can't, Naoki_-kun_! Take back your words!"

"I won't, Aichi." Naoki firmly replied, "I know that you were the one who saved me three years ago." Naoki clenched his fists, "Please. I don't want to be the one who's always protected by you!"

"Don't you understand...?" Aichi's grip on the sleeves tighten, "...What I'm protecting you against?" He shook his head, "You can't be here. I don't want to see you in danger!"

"It's supposed to be my line!" Naoki snapped before he lowered his voice as he saw him flinched, "...Please. Let me stay, Aichi."

"...I'm sorry." Aichi pushed him away gently yet firmly before he turned his back, "But you can't. I didn't save you that time just because I want you to repay me."

"Aichi!"

Naoki was about to grab his arm when someone stopped him from doing so. He was the stranger from this morning. Naoki wanted to yell him away, but he suddenly felt that this person was more powerful than how he looked. Even if he looked like he didn't care at all.

"Aichi_-kun_." Takuto remarked slowly when the said one flinched, "You can leave, however please remember that you have a job tonight." Takuto stared at Naoki, "Ishida Naoki will be under your guidance."

"Takuto_-kun_!" Kenji warned him, "Isn't it already too much?"

"...I understand." Contrary to what Kenji defended him, Aichi replied flatly. "I'll do what you want."

"Aichi_-kun_!"

"Mitsusada_-san_, please." Aichi inquired without even looking back, "I'm taking this job. It's the least thing I can do."

Kai put his hands on the pockets as he claimed, "I'll come as well."

"You don't have to protect me all the time." Aichi opened the door before he left, "...But do what you want."

.

.

.

After Aichi left, silence ensued for a while before Kenji left the room without saying anything. He was presumably took another job of the day from Takuto. Takuto was immersed in his readings, Naoki shifted uncomfortably in silence, and Kai sat quietly on the sofa.

"Hey, you." It was Naoki who broke the ice first as he sat on the other sofa, "What's your name?"

"Kai."

"Kai what?" Naoki cocked his eyebrows, "Is that your last name? Or first name?"

"Last name."

"So what's your first name?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Then, Kai!" Naoki was holding himself not to snap at Kai's aloof, redundant answer. "Why did you stop me?"

"It's a part of the deal." Kai warned him not to preach, "Don't ask too far." He inquired after a short pause, "That aside, why are you doing this much for him?"

"...Aichi is...my savior. I'm surely won't be here if he didn't save me that time." Naoki looked at the floor, "...That's why, if he wants me to be his friend, I'll be one." He gritted his teeth, "...Yet, if he wants me to abandon him like this, I...can't." He stared back at him, "Even if he rejects me, as long as I can make him safe, I'll do anything."

"There's only one thing you can do." Hearing this, the brunette let out a sigh before he murmured. "...Be stronger, Ishida Naoki." He opened the door and closed it tight, ignoring Naoki's loud outburst from inside.

.

.

.

_"...Stronger enough so you can protect him..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"...From me..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi was running through the hallways after he left Takuto's office. He knew that he might be searched, so he didn't go back to the dorm. It was just a feeling that he didn't want to see anyone by now. Even Kenji whom he respected all along.

In a way, he felt betrayed by Takuto. But then, because of Takuto, he could stay the way he was now. Not to mention his sister, Emi, would never stay safe inside the school like today. Takuto once told him the reason why they were attacked that day. He told him that they were the last descendants of the famous Alfred van Gard.

Undoubtedly, Tatsunagi Takuto was a very kind boy. He was kind to extend his hands on them who were victims of this unstable world. Takuto trained them to be able to protect others and Aichi highly regarded him because of it. That was why when Naoki got involved once to this dark world, Aichi protected him to all cost. He owed Takuto that much, but he couldn't let Naoki became one of them.

Yet, there was something that made Takuto felt distant sometimes, like he implicitly reminded them that he was different from others. They knew about this distant side of him but preferred not to say anything. In some strange way, Takuto didn't look the same as any normal children around his age. His background is identified as confidential; almost no one from the Church knew exactly his background, except the Highest Rank Pope and few others.

"Everything...is already written..." Without himself realizing, he spoke the line that Takuto always spoke of. He stopped his track for the first time ever since he left the office, "...So then...what's my purpose of living?"

His fingers trailed the big knob of the cathedral's door before he weakly opened it. He was very much surprised when he saw someone else was standing far across him.

"Welcome, the lost lamb." The red haired young man welcomed him with a small smirk, "Oh well. Lost lamb is pretty outdated, don't you think, Aichi_-kun_?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Come out now, Inferno."

Kai spoke to apparently no one, but someone walked out from the place he was hiding for a while. The spiky blonde hairs boy was wearing different uniforms; they were a blue blazer with matching blue pants and a magenta parka underneath it.

"A pleasant evening, my lord." The blonde called Inferno bowed, "As usual, you're looking sensitive as ever. I felt nostalgic on how you could still stay the same even after years."

"Shut up." Kai folded his hands, "I had enough of your sarcasm, Hellfire Blockade Inferno."

"About that. First, may I ask to address me as simple, 'Miwa Taishi'?" The blonde pleaded earnestly, "My parents in this life would be extremely upset if their son has different name now." His expression turned bitter, "...And also, I couldn't stop to think about that day if you were to call me such, Dragonic Overlord."

Kai turned his eyes somewhere before he sighed, "Fine." Yet he back into his cold behavior, "Now tell me what happened that time."

"Demanding as always." Miwa remarked with a sad grin, "...I still remember it like yesterday." He wryly began, "After you're sealed away, he ordered his army to leave him behind. At first, they refused his last order and wanted to stay by his side. But they finally complied after his adopted son took away the leadership. Like you, Alfred was really stubborn at times." He continued, "...The Church regarded his son with the title of van Gard. So the bloodlines of van Gard are originally came from Gancelot van Gard."

"How can you still remember?" Kai asked further, "Reincarnations should not remember his past life."

"That, I'm not sure myself." Miwa scratched his cheek as he grinned, "Ezel said that I still have some regrets as Inferno, but I don't think that's the case though." Miwa intervened, "At least, Zero's reincarnation doesn't seem to remember anything. Do you want to see him?"

"I don't need to. He's no longer Original Saver Zero." Kai folded his hands, "Tell me about Sendou Aichi."

Miwa tugged a sincere smile, "As you might have known, he's indeed Alfred's reincarnation." Miwa closed his eyes as he recalled, "I met him when I was about six. He and his sister inherited van Gard's bloodlines from his mother. It might be his destiny to be a van Gard." Miwa wryly smiled, "...At first, he was really shy. He looked very pure and fragile. But his body was weak to begin with." He bit his lower lip, "So the Church assigned guards to protect their family from getting known but-"

"They failed." Kai interrupted him, "Since _that clan_ was involved, Ezel couldn't see the future clearly."

"A weight of knowing future but doing nothing is really heavy." Miwa gazed at the half moon after a short pause, "...Say, my lord." He confided with sad smile, "Rather than those clansmen, aren't we the cruel ones?" He leaned on his wall as he fretted, "We're right beside him but we can't even tell him anything but small truths inside many lies."

"It's necessary." In a way, Kai reassured him with his flat tone. "The most effective way to protect him is letting him stay inside a cage made of lies." He affirmed surely, "That way, things won't repeat the second time." He turned his back and started walking away, "This time, surely."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ren_-san_?" Aichi approached the red haired young man, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Fukuhara?"

"Hey, I could ask the same thing as you, Aichi_-kun_." Ren chuckled, "I was called for a mission tonight, but I want to see this first before I left." He pointed at the colorful glass that shaped a picture of a holy woman, "It's really beautiful, isn't it? There's nothing like this in Fukuhara. Maybe I should file a complain to Takuto_-kun_?"

Aichi blinked as a reply before he looked at the glass he pointed. A window just right behind the large cross was decorated with colorful glasses which shaped a woman who was crying while praying. It was very beautiful, the colors matched each other. Ren was good at finding beautiful things that could easily pass by in the first sight.

Looking at the colorful glasses for a while, Aichi found himself agreeing with Ren, "...Yeah." He closed his eyes and imagined the glass inside his head. Not too long, he smiled gently. "I guess Ren_-san _is right. Ah, I mean, not the complaining one, but the former. It's really beautiful."

Ren stared at Aichi before he smiled in return, "You finally smile." He added with nods, "Don't you know a saying, 'smiling widely makes the flowers away'?"

Aichi was thinking for a bit before he laughed. "The right one is 'an apple a day drives the doctors away'." He let out a relieved sigh, "But thank you for your concern, Ren_-san_. I'm alright now."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ren_-san_."

"That's good, isn't it Koutei?" Ren spoke as he turned to the dark corridor behind them with a wink, "You should come out now."

Like he said, Kenji walked away from the shadows with a small frown. "I told you not to tell, Suzugamori_-kun_." He folded his hands, "You really don't listen."

"But I think it's better if you apologize now." Ren pushed Aichi's shoulders forward, "Right, Aichi_-kun_?"

"Mitsusada_-san__ didn't do anything wrong._" Aichi shook his head weakly, "It's Takuto_-kun_'s decision to make Naoki_-kun_ as one of us. But I'm sure there's a reason why Takuto_-kun_ scouted him in." Aichi deeply bowed, "I apologize for my selfishness. Thank you for worrying about me."

Kenji and Ren looked at each other before Ren chuckled while Kenji turned away bashfully.

"Umm, Ren_-san_? Mitsusada_-san_?"

"Sorry, Aichi_-kun_. I just remembered something in the past." Ren began to explain, "It happened when Koutei and I went on our first mission together. He made a mistake and I ended up getting injured." Ren playfully added, "Koutei was really cute when he apologized to me that time, even though it was just a small injury."

Kenji sighed at his lightly remark, "That wasn't small at all! You needed blood transfusion for 5 days strike. Don't you know how worried I was?"

"I know." Ren shrugged off, "Tetsu and Asaka told me you weren't moving from my room at all. Even with broken ribs." When he saw Aichi looked in awe, Ren yanked Kenji's shoulder. "Would you like to hear other stories on how he became a first class hunter, Aichi_-kun_?"

"Can I really?"

"Hey, knock it off."

"Come on, Koutei!" Ren pouted childishly, "Stories are meant to be told to children. Right, Aichi_-kun_?"

"Yes," Aichi responded eagerly before he protested with blush, "Eh, but I'm not a child anymore, Ren_-san_!"

"Aichi_-kun _is still younger than us, though."

"But Kamui_-kun _is younger than him."

"Really?"

"He really is. You should remember trivial things like these sometimes."

"Nope, it's troublesome."

Aichi was looking at their usual interactions with a smile. Usually in the crowd, they weren't approachable. Those two attracted a lot of people, so it was almost impossible to have a normal conversation without being stared. Even Aichi got into troubles when he transferred to the same room as Kenji, although when others found out that he was friend with Naoki, they didn't bug him anymore.

Speaking of that, Naoki was untouchable as well. Being the second son of a senate made others distanced themselves from him. He looked lonely, but he had rich expressions deep inside. They were Aichi's opinion when he first saw him a year ago. Now, Naoki was the epitome of youth, still easily bored, but fiercely loyal to his friends.

The other one that past his mind next was no one but the dragon halfling. Aichi was captivated by his emerald eyes. He was sure that they had met somewhere else before, but Aichi wouldn't forget someone with attractive face as his. Although Aichi didn't have any particular reason to let him stay alive, he knew that he had to intervene his will to die.

Thinking like this made him wondered. Or maybe, he was the one who was untouchable all along?

.

.

.

*CREAK*

.

.

.

"So you're both here!" A voice echoed at the doorway of the cathedral. The blonde haired boy waved familiarly to them, "Eh, Aichi's here too!"

"Miwa_-kun_!"

"Miwa?" Kenji raised his eyebrow as he inquired, "Why are you here?"

"Takuto assigned a mission for the three of us, remember?" Miwa rolled his eyes, "I'm looking for you two for a while, you know."

"Ah, really?" Kenji looked at his watch, "Sorry. We really missed it."

"Aah." Ren nodded in approval, "Koutei is really forgetful these days!"

Kenji sighed as he folded his hands, "You're the reason why I was late to begin with."

"Haha. Anyway, Takuto asked me to find Aichi. He said it was time for the mission." Miwa opened the door wider. There was Kai next to him with blank expression, "I was about to search all over this school before this guy came up. Man, his sense is really sharp."

Contrary to Miwa's cheerful claim, no one seemed to pick up the same mood.

"Yes, of course." Kenji replied formally, "Takuto_-kun _has informed us that you'll be transferring here." But he looked as if he was glaring at him, "What do you want?"

Kai shifted his red scarf as he turned to Aichi, "I have a business with him."

"...Kai_-kun_," Aichi's voice trailed off in attempt of calling his name, "...I'm sorry for not contacting you. Let's go back to Takuto_-kun_'s office now."

"Aichi_-kun_?" Ren tilted his head, "What did you say again?"

"Ah, the one that we should go back to Takuto_-kun_'s office?"

"No, not that." Miwa interrupted as he waved his hand dismissively, "We meant the first one. What did you call him again?"

"Eh? Kai_-kun_." Aichi paused when others didn't seem to agree with him, "...Umm, I'm not mistaken, am I?"

Kenji, Ren, and Miwa shared a glance to each other. Kenji decided to correct him, "Aichi_-kun_, his name is-"

"Kai." The brunette cut him short, "Kai Toshiki." He declared aloofly, "Remember that name, Mitsusada Kenji."

"...Then, it's settled!" Ren exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the awkward tension around them. "Nice to meet you, Kai!"

The said brunette replied shortly, "...Hn."

"Pfft, haha!" Looking at this, Miwa chuckled. It was awkward, he thought, but it was particularly Kai's fault for not telling others his name, even if it was another lie of his. "As usual, Suzugamori with his usual antics." He inquired, "You can't get bored with him. Right, Mitsusada?"

"I guess you're right." Kenji smiled in return, "He's quite handful, though." He looked at his watch, "Ah. It's almost the time for the mission. I'm sorry, Aichi_-kun_. Kai_-kun_." He purposely dragged Ren, "We'll be leaving first. Let's go, Miwa."

"Okay! Right behind you." Miwa replied before he turned to Aichi, "Come on, Aichi. Don't forget that you have to meet Takuto." Miwa grinned sheepishly, "That kid really knows how to order us around, don't you think?"

Aichi replied as he walked together with them to the hallway, "...You're right."

"Something's wrong?"

"...Nothing." Aichi wanted to lie, but Miwa seemed to know that he was going to. "...U-Umm, how should I put it? Miwa_-kun_, what will you do if your friend joined the Church without your consent?"

Miwa thought for a while before he smiled, "At first, I think I'll be mad at him." Aichi's eyes went bigger at this, "But then, I'm going to cheer him up so he won't get killed. After all, it's his decision to be involved with this."

"I see." Aichi looked relieved, "I'll do what you say, Miwa_-kun_. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Miwa casually patted his head, "So, who's the unlucky guy? Komoi? Ishida? I bet he's Ishida, right?"

"...Yes, he's Naoki_-kun_?" Aichi looked surprised, "How do you know that it's him?"

"Because I'm an esper!" Miwa laughed, "But I'm joking, you see." He explained as he folded his hands, "Well, I can tell with just looking at him. Ishida really cares about you, Aichi."

Before they reached the door of the cathedral, Ren asked Kenji something. They were talking quietly; Aichi couldn't hear what they were saying. Kenji nodded as he waited outside. He gestured Miwa and Kai to go outside. Meanwhile, Ren purposely waited Aichi to come.

"What's wrong, Ren_-san_?" Curious, Aichi asked the red head, "Did you forget something?"

"I just want to tell you something." Ren was smiling widely like usual, but what made Aichi shiver was the thing he said next. "Someday, you will be killed Aichi_-kun_."

"E-Eh?" Aichi tried to laugh it off, "D-Don't joke at things like that, Ren_-san_!"

"But it's true." Ren shrugged off, "...Just because you're the van Gard's descendant." Aichi wanted to ask further, but Ren didn't look like he wanted to explain. "Let's go outside, Aichi_-kun_."

.

.

.

Outside of the cathedral, few meters away from the entrance, Kenji asked the brunette. "Why didn't you stop Suzugamori?"

"I didn't see why." Kai closed his eyes, "...And it's true that he would be killed someday."

"When that time comes, will you be on his side?" Kenji asked him again, "Or the Church's side?"

"I don't have any obligation to be in either." Kai replied as he folded his hands, "Would you stop me then?"

"I would, if you tried to harm us." Kenji admitted before he smiled, "...At least, you're more civil than I thought."

"And you're more like a dog."

"Kai!"

"Haha, it's okay, Miwa. He's right." Kenji shrugged, "In the end, on how much I look like a normal human, I'm just a halfling."

"Sorry, Mitsusada." Miwa apologized, "He's not the talkative one."

"It's alright." Kenji smiled, "This is the first time we talk, eh, Dragonic Overlord." He looked at Ren who arrived, "We'll have some nice chat together next time." When Ren arrived, he asked. "Are you done?"

"I guess?" Ren let out a mischievous smirk, "The curtain will be up shortly." He turned quiet for a while before he sighed, "Hey, it's really hard impersonating Asaka. I wonder when Tetsu and Asaka will go back here."

"Soon." Kenji reassured him, "They'll be back before you realize it. Let's go finish this mission quick, alright?"

.

.

.

.

.

"You're late." When Kai and Aichi arrived at headmaster office, Takuto greeted them. It was still awkward between Aichi and Naoki, but Takuto explained the mission like usual pace. "It's a three-day job for you. You can read the details inside the documents. Please read them carefully."

"Alright." Aichi agreed at this, before he apologized. "…Umm, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Takuto_-kun_."

"Ah? It's alright. I don't mind." Takuto lightly replied, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this. You have to catch the last train." His smile somehow made both Naoki and Aichi cringed at this, "Let's see, around 20 minutes from now?"

"Eeeeehh!?"

.

.

.

**Special thanks to: Guest, Monolaymoo, Maiden Warrior, dracokid, and Kujo Kazusa for reviewing this chapter. Please review, if you like!**


	4. Extra Anemone: Sincere Wish

**AU. Slash. Heavy T. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

.

.

.

"Hey! Can you throw it to me?"

"Sure." The boy agreed as he threw the ball to the middle school student. Apparently, those students were playing baseball after the school ended as a part of club activities.

"Thanks!" The student exclaimed, "Want to play with us?"

The boy replied shortly, "I'm not interested."

The other students looked uneasy before the boy left the field.

"Are you stupid!?" One of his friends protested, "He's someone you shouldn't mess with! His name is Ishida Naoki. The infamous second son of the current senate." He whispered secretively, "Rumors said that he's a deliquent. He had destroyed two cars and beated up 50 grown men to hospital!"

"Really? I haven't heard it."

"His parents covered the story up!"

"Wasn't it around 100?"

"He smokes too, doesn't he?"

"In any case!" Their coach intervened before they went too far with the gossips, "We get a tournament just right in front of our eyes! Don't waste your time speaking nonsense!" He ordered out loud, "Run 20 laps of Miyaji middle school ground!"

.

.

.

Extra: A World Without You

.

.

.

"Naoki!" Two knocks startled the boy who was sleeping soundly on his messy bed. His room was too large for a normal middle school student. "I'm coming in!"

"..._Aniki_, you're interrupting my sleep!" Naoki protested when his brother went inside his room, "At least when someone didn't answer your calling, don't come inside his room!"

His brother scolded him, "How come you're still sleeping? We have a banquet at nine!"

"...I won't go." Naoki declared as he rolled over his bed, "As long as you go, they don't need me."

"Don't say that! You don't want to be called as the deliquent second son of the cold hearted Ishida, don't you?"

"I'm not a deliquent, _Aniki_!" Naoki pouted under his blanket, "And it's not my fault either if old man is called like that!"

"Then, you should come and tell that they're not true." His brother went to Naoki's wardrobe and chose an expensive suit, "Come on, Naoki."

"Hey, _Aniki_." Naoki curled inside his blanket, "I'm not the same with you. I can't stand those aristocrats!"

"I won't ask you to be like me. You're fine the way you are. But please uphold our family's image in front of society, even if they're lies."

"Tch! When you put it that way, I won't be able to deny you, _Aniki_." Naoki ruffled his hairs messily, "Fine, I'll go! But if I'm already at my limits, I'll go back to my room!"

"Oh yeah, Father invited people from the Church. So don't forget to be well-behaved, Naoki."

.

.

.

.

.

"...That summarized our mission now, understood?" A young boy roughly at ten remarked as he jumped down from the chair. He was very young, but every grown men acknowledged his presence. "It's a request from a high level official. A mistake won't be tolerated."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good." Takuto folded his hands, "Please be careful. Monitor every strange movements. Now go."

One by one, they went out from the room. Takuto monitored their movements from the big monitor on his desk. He was satisfied when his subordinates finally arrived at their designed places.

"...Umm, Takuto_-kun_?" A meek voice came from a slightly older boy next to his desk. He was wearing a priest robe, but unlike others, his rank was no more than an apprentice. "Do you have any order to me?"

"I want you to stay. The senate and his son will come here to discuss things." Takuto paused after some thoughts, "The senate might be well-supported by people, but not aristocrats. I'm afraid they will attack him by all means." Takuto told him after a short pause, "Aichi_-kun_, please put on your veil. They will be arriving soon."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! You're Ishida_-san_'s second son, Naoki_-kun_, correct?" A man remarked as he walked to Naoki who was sipping his juice. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"...I'm fine." Naoki's grip on his glass tightened, "How fares you, sir? I heard you have a little problem with increased tax."

"I'm good." The man was smiling, but Naoki knew that he was pretending. He was actually one of his father's enemies. "Thanks to your father. Please say my regard to him."

"Sure." Naoki replied shortly, "I'd be glad to, sir. But I think my father would be meeting you for less than two days from now in court." He was still smiling politely at the man's startled expression, "Please excuse me, sir. I have other guests to attend to."

Naoki might say that, but he was walking to the balcony. He looked around the place before he finally sighed. He was relieved to be freed in that situation. The man wasn't the only one who greeted him today. Naoki had bumped into few others who were trying to get to his good sides. Fortunately, he managed to divert their attentions and ran away.

Naoki loosened his tie who seemed too tight to him before he sighed deeply. His hand reached the half moon which seemed too far to his reach, "...I wonder if there's anyone who can accept me the way I am."

Naoki stopped when he heard faint yelp from behind. He straightened himself after he saw a boy wearing a priest robe fell down to the floor. He was shorter than he was, but Naoki couldn't see his face well because of the veil.

Naoki uncertainly asked as he held his hand, "...Are you one of the priests whom my father invited?"

The priest nodded meekly without saying anything. He then stared at Naoki's extended hand in question. Reflexively, Naoki pulled him up to stand. The young priest was lighter than he thought.

"What business does the Church have with my father?" His blue eyes looked troubled when Naoki started to ask things. "Have you seen my father?" He pressed further, "Can't you speak? Why won't you say anything?"

.

.

.

*BAM*

.

.

.

"...What was that sound!?" Naoki exclaimed as he heard a loud crash inside the building. The heir was worried when the electricity went off shortly after the crash. Naoki was about to run when someone held his arm, "Old man! _Aniki_!"

For someone who was lighter than he was, Naoki couldn't pushed him off. Not when the young priest held his arm like he was the only one he had. When Naoki stopped struggling, the young priest reached his hand and wrote some words.

Your father and older brother are safe with us. We are protecting them from harm. I'll be young master's guard.

The priest was smiling, or at least it was what Naoki thought, behind the veil.

"...Don't joke around." Naoki dragged the priest by his collar closer, "You look weak."

Suddenly he pushed Naoki away when wind passed them heavily. This wind was an abnormal occurence. He had lived in this mansion for all his life but there was no wind like this before. Still puzzled, the young priest quickly wrote on Naoki's palm.

Don't move from your spot. I will protect you. Please trust me.

It was faint, but Naoki heard the young priest chanted a spell from an old book. Naoki hoped that he was dreaming, but he surely could see something like a fairy with a large shield appeared from the book. He frozed intact when he was surrounded with white walls. When he touched it from inside, he couldn't get out even though it was barely seen.

The other thing that made Naoki yelped was something inhuman dragged his bat to their side. It looked like troll he had seen in several movies, but seeing it in real made him had goosebumps because of its abnormal size.

When the moonlight finally passed through the clouds, Naoki could finally see the young priest clearly. The young priest was bathing under the moonlight. He seemed delicate and frail, but he looked stronger than he looked when his sword slashed the troll's foot. The priest looked as if he was dancing as his robe fluttered away when he moved. For the first time in a while, Naoki felt his heart thumped in excitement.

.

.

.

*BANG*BANG*

.

.

.

Unfortunately, the moment ended quickly after he heard gun shots. Naoki suddenly fell drowsy as his knees turned weak to stand. He didn't know why he felt tired all of the sudden, but his eyes were asking to be closed down. The priest was calmly walking to his side, as if he had knew that it would come to this.

"...Who...are you?" Naoki mustered all his strength on grabbing the young priest's tip of clothes, "...Why am I feeling sleepy...all of the sudden?"

Instead of a proper answer, the priest released Naoki's hand and wrote on his palm.

.

.

My job here is done. After this, you will forget all the things that happened here.

.

.

I'm sure you will meet people that accept you the way you are.

.

.

Someday.

.

.

.

.

"...WAIT!" Naoki was screaming when he woke up. His eyes needed few moments to adjust few things before he saw where he was. He was on his bed like usual with nothing unusual. "...I-Is that a dream?"

"Naoki!" His brother slammed the door before he checked him, "What's wrong? Don't scare me like that!"

"_Aniki_!" Naoki immediately asked, "We- The Church- that priest- where!?"

"Slow down!" His brother pinched his cheeks as he sat on the bed, "Breath in, breath out. Tell me what happened."

"That old man," Naoki paused, "...Did he invite people from the Church to guard him?"

"Huh?" His brother cocked his eyebrows, "We invited them last night just because Father and his colleagues had a charity program. What kind of game you were playing at?"

"...Eh, but-" Naoki stopped abrupty, "Sorry. Just forget what I said."

"You're weird. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly okay!" Naoki protested while he dragged his brother out from his room, "I need to go to school, so get out!" After he made sure that his brother left, he muttered to himself. "...How can I remember that?" He looked at his palm, "That person...who is he?" His voice trailed off, "...Will I meet him again someday too?"

.

.

.

_"...Ah, m-may I sit next to you?"_

_"I don't own the chairs here, so sit wherever you want."_

_"I'm really glad. Thank you."_

_"You look really skinny. What grade are you in?"_

_"The same grade with you, but I'm on a different class."_

_"Really? I thought you're a freshman. You should eat more, umm-"_

_"My name is Sendou Aichi. Pleased to meet you again, Ishida-kun."_

_"Huh? I can't hear you."_

_"No, it's nothing."_

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading. Please review, if you like.**


	5. Morning Glory: Vain Thoughts

**AU. Heavy T. Slash. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Editted.**

.

.

.

It was around a half to ten on evening when the three of them arrived at the train station. The platform that supposed to be empty around this time turned quite loud by those three's footsteps. At the time they heard the burstling sound of the train, they quickly runned faster. Kai Toshiki was the first one to arrive; followed by Ishida Naoki who then extended his hand to Sendou Aichi behind him.

"...Aichi!"

Without hesitation, Aichi took Naoki's hand when the train almost closed its doors. He got tugged away by force and they ended up on the train's floor. The mission precisely took 2 days, but it took another day for them to reach the village. The village was quite far from the city, so they needed to stay in this train until the last stop.

"We're finally arrived!" Naoki sighed as he leaned on the wall, "That rascal! How can he tell us to catch this train in just twenty minutes!?" He frustratedly messed his hairs, "You alright, Aichi?"

"I'm alright." Aichi reassured him before he realized something, "...Umm, Naoki-_kun-_" His gaze lingered at their hands, "...Your hand."

"Ishida." Kai remarked as he took Aichi's luggage at the floor. In a way, he startled them since he was following them silently all this time. "How long will you hold his hand?"

"...Huh? Oh!" Naoki looked at his hand which still locked in Aichi's, "...Sorry, Aichi. My bad."

"Un, it's alright." Because of the circumstances, Aichi even forgot that they supposed to be fighting at each other. Now that he realized it, he supposed to apologize but he found himself couldn't utter a single word. In the end, Aichi stood up and tugged the hem of Naoki's sleeves, "...Let's go, Naoki_-kun_."

"Yeah." Naoki agreed, "We should get going."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jump, Miwa!"

Kenji shouted when he saw a monster swung his axe behind Miwa. The mission turned out requiring three persons to kill some monsters that had been running amok at the northern forest of Kyoto.

Thankfully, Miwa dodged it by a hair's breadth and quickly attacked back. "Thanks, Mitsusada!"

"Save it for later." Kenji refilled his Smith and Wesson handgun with silver bullets, "Hey, are you sure you're supposed to be here?" Kenji pulled his trigger twice as the bullets pierced the hearts of the monsters, "They're going to find out Tokura and Mutsuki, correct? Aren't you close with those two?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm really worried." Miwa sighed as he slashed the fiend with his sword, "I trust Aichi and the others to bring them back."

Ren added mischievously as he dodged the sharp claws, "_But_ you're interrupting us, though."

"Suzugamori_-kun_." Kenji warned him as he quickly shot the monster, "Don't stay here, it's dangerous."

Instead of a proper answer, Ren opened his black grimoire. "This is getting nowhere." As he spoke this, a magic circle formed under their feet, "Hold them out for a bit, Koutei, Miwa." He claimed with his usual playful smirk, "I'll finish them in a second." He closed his eyes as he chanted, "_Where there is light, there is darkness! Light can only be swallowed up by darkness. Appear from the everlasting darkness, the embodiment of Dark Spirits! I summon Blaster Dark!_"

.

.

.

.

.

"...So this is our compartment is."

It was a first-class compartment with comfortable seats side by side. There was a window without curtain in front of the compartment's door. They put their luggage right on top of the seats. Takuto arranged them to use first-class compartments just because they had to avoid suspicion of going out late. Aichi sat next to the window, Naoki sat across him, and Kai sat next to Aichi.

"Umm, I'm going to change my clothes," Aichi sheepishly said as he gathered his clothes, "There's a vending machine at the next stop. What do you want to drink?"

"I guess a coffee won't be so bad." Naoki leaned on the window, "Call me if anything happens."

Kai looked at Aichi before he decided, "I'll go with you."

"E-Eh?" Aichi refused his offer, "I think you should stay here, Kai_-kun_." When he frowned, Aichi quickly reasoned, "Well, you see, there happens to be thieves rooming around when the compartment is empty," He turned his eyes away, "...Maybe you could protect our belongings?"

Kai looked in thought before he nodded, "...I'll fetch you in twenty minutes. Bring your grimoire."

"Thank you." Aichi closed the door of their compartment, "...I'll be back soon."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, it's already taken care of!" Ren playfully patted his closest familiar's shoulder, "Thank you as always, Blaster Dark. You may leave now."

When the familiar nodded and disappeared, suddenly Miwa shouted as he saw one of the loose monsters was going to attack Ren. "Suzugamori!"

"Ren!" As fast as his feet could bring him, Kenji protected him with his back. Droplets of bloods fell from his shoulders to Ren's hands, "Are you alright?"

"Koutei!" Ren exclaimed in horror, "You're bleeding!"

"I'm alright." In just a shot, he killed the incubus that attacked them just now. "More importantly, you're not hurt, aren't you?"

Hearing this, Ren frowned as he opened his Shadow Paladin grimoire to a certain page. "_The darkness that exist behind the light, come forth! Break upon the wall of the light. I summon you, Abyss Healer!_" When his other familiar appeared, he quickly ordered. "Heal him, please!"

_"Understood." _The small black-clothed angel went to Kenji. At first Kenji was about to ask her to heal Ren first, but when he saw Ren glared, he had to give up at the thought. _"It's done. Please wait a moment before moving around, Koutei-sama." _The angel flapped her wings back to Ren as she reported,_ "Ren-sama, his wounds weren't deep. There's no other injury except his back."_

"I told you I'm fine, Suzugamori_-kun_." Kenji smiled reassuringly after the angel went back to the grimoire, "It's just a scratch."

"It's not!" Ren stubbornly replied, "You don't have to protect me like that. I'm going to be fine on my own!"

"No, you're not!" Kenji snapped but he quickly softened, "…And you know I can't let you get hurt anymore."

"…Ugh, sorry for interrupting." Miwa cringed when those two literally glared at him, "There are reinforcements coming right that way."

"...We'll finish this talk later." Kenji stepped forward to Miwa's side when he remarked, "From now, you should take a cover, Suzugamori_-kun_." When he got back to the first line, he shot the monsters' heads with no mercy.

Feeling his protest from before was ignored, Ren cut his wrist with a silver dagger he had. Suddenly, the magic circle turned more complex than before as the aura around him changed. The book flipped on its own when Ren read the incantation, "_Cursed dragon! Come out and enshroud everything to darkness! Reduce anything to ash! I summon, Phantom Blaster Dragon!_"

As summoned, the black dragon burned every monster to nothing but mere ashes.

"Uwaah." It was astonishing to see a hunter and a necromancer fighting, Miwa concluded while he watched them from the side. "...I'm starting to think that I shouldn't annoy those two again in the future."

.

.

.

.

.

When Aichi left the compartment, Naoki sent messages to his brother and Shingo from his phone. At the time he reached the dorm, both Aichi and he were in a hurry to catch the train. Knowing that it would take around four days to finish the job made him had to inform them first, of course, with not dropping any hints of their activities.

"...Say, Kai." Naoki asked the brunette after he finished messaging, "How did you know Aichi?"

Kai was reading a book with reading glasses he brought from his luggage. While Aichi and Naoki brought many things, Kai himself just brought a small bag. "We met on a mission." Kai added shortly as he flipped the book, "I saved him once."

"...I see." Naoki conceded, "Aichi seems to trust you, Kai. I'll do the same." His expression changed when he warned him, "If you ever betrayed him though, you'll have to face me."

"First, you have to learn how to use your weapon." Kai closed his book and put away his glasses, "What's your weapon of choice?"

"A _wakizashi_. It's shorter than _katana_." Naoki slightly revealed a short sword underneath his blazer, "It's not a choice per say, I just think it's convenient to carry around."

"Have you wielded this kind of weapon before?"

"...Hey, considering I had a normal life yesterday, did you really have to ask that?"

"Don't use it until you're ready. Swords aren't just ordinary weapons-" Before Kai could finish his sentence, he immediately stood and fixed his red scarf, "We've been moving too fast," Kai frowned as he sensed someone coming. "This train supposed to stop at the station before this."

.

.

.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

.

.

.

"We're sorry to interrupt, sirs. I'm the conductor of this train." A deep voice from outside the compartment startled Naoki. The door had blurred window, so they couldn't see anything but his train uniform. "Please open this door."

"Oh, it's just the conductor." Naoki rolled his eyes, "You're being a paranoid, Kai."

Ishida was about to open up the door of their compartment when Kai pushed him back to his seat. Instead, Kai slammed the door open only to reveal a one-eyed rotten monster with sharp claws. Out of his palm, a sword with red hilt formed itself as it pierced through the monster's heart. It happened in a matter of seconds, Naoki was startled on how quick this person was and how he could get himself killed.

"Ishida." Kai called him as he pulled his sword out from the monster on the floor, "This is Aichi's world. It's a world where you can't trust anyone but yourself to make a judgment." His sword disappeared away, "Are you scared?"

"I'm scared." Naoki admitted truthfully for the second times today, "But it's all the reason why I should be here." He unscathed the sword he hid behind his blazer, "Let's go find Aichi, Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi walked on the corridor of the train to reach the bathroom. The bathrooms of first class compartments are usually clean and neat, unlike the seconds or thirds. However, it was often crowded so he had to line up first before entering. Thus, he rarely changed his school uniforms when he worked. He only covered them with a long black coat, which has the Church's emblem. If it was a C or higher ranks solo mission, he seldom changed inside his compartment.

"...It's too quiet." Aichi uttered to himself as he held the grimoire closer, "It's not supposed to be this empty."

Aichi considered on calling Naoki, but when he turned his back, there were already monsters that filled the way back to his compartment. They consisted on different types of evil spirits; most of them were lesser devils. Within just seconds, they marched to his side.

"_Come forth, Wingal!_" Aichi quickly opened his grimoire and called the high beasts, "_Barcgal!_" When they materialized, he ordered. "...Kill them all."

"_As you wish, Aichi-sama_."

The high beasts roared loudly. They started to attack those monsters when Aichi opened his eyes. Aichi made sure he didn't flinch when bloods splattered around the floors and walls. Even when some of them got into his cheek, he didn't look away. His eyes lost his lights at times like these. His hands felt dull from holding the grimoire. No one but his comrades from the Book of Royal Paladin had seen this state of him. He kept stepped forward as bloods got into his shoes. Both Barcgal and Wingal weren't called merciless beasts for nothing.

"_Aichi-sama! Behind you!_"

It was too late. When Aichi turned away, he found a tall golem who immediately slapped him away. There was a woman who held her wand at the offensive mode next to the golem. Barcgal rushed to his side, but the golem threw his morning star to Barcgal as the familiar disappeared without trace.

"Barcgal!"

"Oh, dear. You really should care with yourself more." The witch chuckled haughtily seeing this, "Golem, take him." She flicked her wand to Wingal and the familiar disappeared away, "Ahaha. They were really easy to kill."

When Aichi retaliated at the attempt, the witch sighed. "Don't struggle." The golem locked Aichi's limbs completely, "Well, you're the sweetest thing I found on this train. I won't hurt you." She leaned and flicked her wand once more, "Sleep, Priest."

In a matter of seconds, Aichi felt really sleepy. It was kind of feeling when he drank a sleeping pills. He felt that the golem's grip loosened as he closed his eyes. He mustered his last strength to move his hand, but to no avail.

.

.

.

_"Don't come here, Kai-kun, Naoki-kun!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai!" Ishida ran to his side back to back, "Have you found Aichi?"

"I can't sense him at all." Kai replied as he slashed a monster, "I guess he's going further to the locomotive."

"Shit! What's with these things?" Naoki pierced its heart, but it still moved. In the end, he took out the sword and pierced to its head. "My sword isn't good at this kind of battle! I should have chosen more carefully."

"Yours is a _wakizashi_." Kai walked further and slashed the monsters away easily, "...That's not how you use it fully to its capability."

"Then how?

"It's a close-quarter sword, so it'll be effective for you to slash their throats first." Kai dodged the claws while he slashed its arm, "I'm going on ahead."

"Oi, Kai!" Naoki shouted but the brunette had gone away, "Damn! I'll get you for this!" He then followed Kai's instruction and strangely, it was effectively done. Naoki blinked at the sudden revelation, "...As much as I hate this, he was a good instructor."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eek, there's too much blood in here!" Naoki groaned when they arrived at the one of jointed train, "Don't tell me they're killing each other?"

"...It's Aichi's work." Kai took a white feather from the floor stained with bloods, "He has been captured." He clenched his fists before he ran further faster from before.

It took Ishida for a while to react at this. He didn't seem to believe that this was Aichi's doing. The kind, gentle Aichi did this all? When he looked around, he found Aichi's grimoire on the corner of the compartment. This was real. This was the kind of truth his friend had been protected him from. Mustering his courage, he followed after Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Aichi mumbled in amidst of consciousness, "...Where am...I?"

When he opened his eyes, he realized that the witch had turned him into a hostage. Aichi got his limbs pressed to the train's wall by many chains. He was looking for a way to get loose, yet his grimoire was nowhere to be seen.

"So you're already awake." The witch touched his cheek, "It's quite an accomplishment. This is the first time I've seen someone could awake this faster." The witch herself was pretty, yet somehow Aichi could tell that she was quite a troublemaker.

"...Who are you?" Aichi's tone turned cold, "What are you going to accomplish?"

"Well, I'm quite bored." The witch sighed, "I was told to kill everyone who would reach the village, but as you can see, they're too ugly to my liking." She caressed Aichi's cheek, "But you're different with those creatures. Perhaps I should make you my own plaything for a while." She smiled mischievously as she ordered, "Search him out."

"Don't touch me!"

Aichi flailed at the touch, but the chains got tighter by the witch's spell. For precaution, Aichi brought a silver dagger inside his pocket, but the golem found this and discarded it away. His school uniforms had torn apart by each struggling he did.

"Aichi!"

It was subtle to his ears, but Aichi somehow could identify whose owners of that deep voice. "...Kai_-kun_."

Somehow along those lines, he felt that Kai was on rage for the first time he met him. Even from those times Aichi thought he annoyed him most, he didn't let out any his emotion flashed from his eyes. It was overwhelming to add and Aichi was more curious on what made him turned like this easily.

Kai slashed the witch's guards easily much to his surprise. "Release him, witch." Kai ordered as his eyes glared at the woman, "This is my last warning."

"Why should I?" Aichi flinched as the witch touched his stomach, "He's adorable as a pet." At the sight of angered Kai, the witch tilted her head. "Oh my, haven't I seen you before somewhere?" The witch chuckled when she realized, "I remember! You're Dragonic-" Kai threw his sword to her arm quick before she could finish her sentence, "AAAAH!"

"Shut up!" Kai didn't even bat his eyelashes, "...You're too noisy, lowly being."

"You're too haughty, Lord of the Dragon!" The witch spat the bloods to the floor as she began flicking her wand, "I'll make you regret!"

Not too long, Naoki arrived at the scene. While Kai was attacking the witch and the golem mercilessly, Naoki immediately came to his aide. Thankfully, the chains tangled off easily when Naoki slashed it. Naoki immediately covered him with his blazer as he handed him his grimoire.

"_Come forth, Elaine!_" Aichi summoned the green elf and ordered when he saw cuts on Naoki's arms, "Heal him please."

"Aichi, don't move!" Naoki assured him, "You should heal yourself first!"

"...I can do it later." Aichi gathered his power as he walked to Kai, "...We should end this. _Blaster blade_!" The grimoire suddenly reformed to a silver saber as he dragged his feet, "She won't stop regenerating..." Aichi paused as Kai stepped aside, knowing what he was going to do. Naoki couldn't look away even when his heart skipped a bit, "...If you don't stake her heart."

Just like that, Aichi stabbed her heart with the saber and pulled it out. The bloods splattered around his face, but his eyes kept looking at the miserable witch who was spouting curses. Cruel, yes, yet it was necessary to make others lived by her death. It was like a cycle, he thought, with no apparent end to this. It was done so then there wouldn't be anyone else turned like Emi and him. Something flashed through his eyes as he saw the witch disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You're a weird human."_

_"Well, I'm a human who lives with four dragons, if you mean by that."_

_"...Not that."_

_"Haha! Even Overlord got speechless when he is dealing with Alfred!"_

_"Isn't it you who taught him that, Inferno?"_

_"Well, Ezel, it seems that Alfred is a natural born smooth-talker."_

_"Wh-What? Zero, you know I'm not like that!"_

_"As usual, you're all too loud. Started from Inferno, that is."_

_"But it's really fun, right, Overlord?"_

_"...You're too lenient on your subordinates sometimes, Alfred..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aichi!" Naoki startled him who was daydreaming by touching his shoulder, "...Are you alright?"

"...Don't touch." Aichi warned him with cold eyes Naoki never saw before as he changed the silver saber back to the book form, "...You'll get dirtied by bloods."

"I'm okay with that." Naoki calmly said before he wiped Aichi's face with his handkerchief, "I'm just glad you're alright." Aichi blinked at this, before Naoki turned his eyes somewhere, "...But I guess it's better if we get you some clothes first."

"...Ah." Aichi finally realized the state he was in, "...You're right. Let's go back to our compartment." He turned to see one of the windows, "It's already morning."

"We should hurry." Kai approached them as he encircled Aichi's neck with his long red scarf, "There's no one here except us. We'll reach the end of this train rails. It'll fall to the nearest river fifteen kilometers away." He turned to Aichi as he handed him his hand, "Can you walk?"

"Yes. The spell was gone now." Aichi took the hand before he smiled, "...Your hand is always warm, Kai_-kun_."

"...Don't lie and spout nonsense things at the same time." Kai pulled him closer as he brought him to his arms, "You're too light for a man."

Aichi looked like he wanted to protest, but suddenly he felt very sleepy. It wasn't forced drowsiness like the spell the witch used, rather because it felt comfortable. Aichi wasn't lying when he said Kai was warm. Strangely, it felt safer in his embrace than sleeping inside the dorm of Miyaji, which layered in strong barriers that Takuto forged.

"Sleep."

Kai ordered, but his deep tone seemed like a lullaby to his ears. And so, Aichi felt his eyes closed and slept in deep slumber.

.

.

.

**Special thanks to: StuffStuff, Monolaymoo, Maiden Warrior, Airka Yumeko, Guest, dracokid, and Kujo Kazusa. Thank you for reading. Please review, if you like.**


	6. Poppy: Eternal Sleep

**AU. Heavy T. Slash. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**.**

**.**

.

When Aichi opened his eyes, he found himself alone in deep black void. It was not rare for him to be here, at least, it used to occur often after the day their parents died. He might not know where he was, but at least he knew this was a dream. He had asked Takuto about this matter once, but he didn't give him any comprehensible answer except a pat in his head. The next day, though, it never happened again until today.

As he looked around the empty, lifeless void, his eyes caught something. It was his sword, Blaster Blade, shining. After the light faded away, he found himself on a middle of the hill. Oddly enough, he felt familiar with this sight.

_"Hey," _When he turned his back, Aichi found a person who called him. He knew this person very well, although at the same time, he didn't know him at all. It was as if he was inside a different person. _"Is living with us fun?"_

_"Eh? Of course it's fun!" _Aichi found himself beamed like a little kid and somehow developed a different manner of speech, _"I thought dragons are scary but you're not at all, Inferno!"_

_"Then, are we?"_

_"Uh, no!"_ Again, Aichi shook his head without his own consent,_ "Zero and Ezel aren't too!"_

_"How about Overlord?"_

_"...Well, a bit." _At the mention of that name, Aichi flinched. _"But he's so strong! It's really exciting to fight with him!"_

_"Pfft, haha!" _The person called Inferno laughed, followed by Zero and Ezel. Hearing them laughed somehow made his mind at peace,_ "You're the only who says so, though." _Inferno ceased his laugh as he looked at him in the eyes,_ "But you see, don't you want to see other human children?"_

_"Inferno." _Ezel intervened with a frown, _"Don't say things like that."_

_"It's fine!" _Contrary of the suddenly dropped mood, Aichi exclaimed. _"As long as I'm with you all, I won't be lonely." _He tugged Zero's shirt tightly,_ "...So don't leave me alone."_

_"We won't." _Zero took him by his arms easily as he gently said, _"By the way, what should we eat tonight?" _His skins felt abnormally warm, but Aichi somehow didn't retaliate at this. _"If I'm not wrong, there's a legend once in the human world about a candy house."_

_"You mean the witch that forced the little sister to feed her older brother with lots of food?" _Inferno taunted him with scary face,_ "When he turns fat, the witch will eat his flesh and bones!"_

_"Oh, don't worry." _Ezel saw Aichi was scared at this as he patted his head gently,_ "There won't be any human that brave enough to step inside the dragon's lair."_

_"...Why are you all still here?" _Hearing at the deep voice, Aichi found himself gulped. It was a dark silhouette coming to their sides. His voice was absolutely threatening, but at the same time, he sounded like someone he knew very well, _"Zero. You should go prepare foods unless you want him starve to death."_

_"Oh, you're right." _Ezel remarked as he looked at the dawn sun,_ "It's almost the time for him to eat."_

Not until the one called Overlord left the hill, Aichi could utter an apology. _"Sorry, Zero." _Aichi jumped from his shoulders, he was frowning._ "Because of me, you got scolded by Overlord."_

_"Eh? He's not really mad at me, though."_

_"It's Overlord's way of saying that as long as we are here, there won't be anyone who dares to harm you." _Inferno reassured him as he pinched his cheeks,_ "So don't hesitate to eat as much as you can, Alfred!"_

_"...Yeah!" _At this, Aichi beamed,_ "I will!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"...Ugh."

When his eyes fluttered open, Aichi found himself looking at a wooden ceiling. It was such a rare sight of him to see this, so he quickly concluded that he wasn't at the dorm. When he was about to look around, the blazer fell from his shoulders. Speaking of which, there was a scarf hanging warmly on his neck. Aichi inhaled the scent from the scarf; this was undoubtedly Kai's. Then last night's scenes flashed through his eyes before he hastily look around.

"Aichi, you're awake!" Naoki slowly remarked, afraid of startling Aichi with his usual tone. "You're still recovering. Don't move too much."

"...Alright." Adjusting the position of Kai's red scarf, Aichi asked him. "Where are we, Naoki_-kun_?"

"We're in a carriage that Kai rented." Naoki pointed at the brunette who sat aloofly at the back. Bundles of fodders separated them. "We jumped from the train not long after we took the belongings away." He unconsciously yawned, "Thankfully it's not far from the nearest village. There's almost no transportation there except an only bus which arrived at 9 AM," Naoki somehow felt his eyes were heavy, "...So we have no choice but to go with the farmer."

"I see." Aichi leaned to the wall, "Naoki_-kun_, you look sleepy. You should take a rest."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I should take your offer." Naoki let out a long yawn as he stretched his hands, "I'll go to sleep now." Before he closed his eyes, he told Kai. "I'm counting on you, Kai." He patted Aichi's head, "Good night, Aichi."

Aichi somehow found an urge to smile, "Un. Good night, Naoki_-kun_." He blanketed Naoki with his blazer. Naoki was indeed quite tired, Aichi assumed, he was already sleeping soundly after a while.

It seemed that either Naoki or Kai dressed him up with their clothes. They were bigger than his usual clothes, so they looked baggier on his small frame. On the other hand, they were warmer, so he had no objection to this. The rural village seemed to have a very bad weather maybe that was the reason why winds felt chiller than before.

"In case you're wondering," Kai suddenly spoke. "Yours are still locked and mine are too big, so Ishida lent his clothes to you." As if he reads his mind, which made his face flushed, Kai inquired. "How's your condition?"

"I'm fi-" Aichi rephrased his usual stubborn reply, "Better."

"You've been asleep for three hours." Kai informed him, "We're arriving around two hours from now."

"Alright. Please take a rest, Kai_-kun_. I'll be on guard." Aichi offered, "You haven't slept since yesterday, right?"

"No need." Kai rejected his offer though, "I'm not sleepy."

Aichi opened his luggage to find small portions of foods. He went to sit next to Kai and offered him chocolate bars, "Please take this at the very least. I heard chocolate is good to our fatigue." Aichi released the scarf, "Thank you for the scarf."

Kai reluctantly took two bars of the chocolate but when Aichi gave his red scarf back, he shook his head. "It's fine. Use it instead."

"...Ah, umm, thank you." Aichi blew his palms with his breath. When Aichi saw the scenery from behind the carriage, he finally realized why there wasn't much transportation around here. The roads were in bad condition and it had thick fogs even in the morning. Looking at the fogs made him suddenly remembered of his dream. "Kai_-kun_, have you contacted Takuto_-kun_?"

"No." His emerald eyes locked to his blue eyes. "Why?"

"...It's nothing important."

"If it's about your safety, you have to tell me." Kai pressed further, "Or have you forgotten that we're bounded by the contract?"

Aichi finally realized something. Kai wasn't here to be his friend. He was here so that he could fulfill the contract between the two of them. Last night, he was angry because his inability to protect him as stated in contract, not because he cared about him in overall. Remembering this sole reason made him a bit disappointed, "... Then, I don't have a reason to tell you." Aichi forced a smile, "We haven't made any contract yet."

"It's not for you to decide." Kai raised his voice as he dragged him by his collar, "Tell."

However, Aichi didn't answer his demand. Instead, he was fixated to Kai's eyes. They were prettier at the close range, Aichi affirmed, and there was glint of sadness that seemed to past his gaze. Not long, the winds went passed them; they were forced to break the eye contact. That was when Aichi found bloodstains on Kai's white shirt underneath the black jacket.

"...Kai_-kun_! Bloods!" Aichi grasped his clothes and looked closely, "Why didn't you tell me you're injured!" He quickly flipped his grimoire next to him, "_Come forth, Ela-_!"

Kai grabbed his wrists tightly as he warned him, "It's just a scratch." With this, Aichi failed at summoning his familiar. "You can only summon her twice a day, correct? Don't waste your chance by healing mine."

"But-!"

"It will heal in a moment." Kai reassured him as he folded his hands, "I won't die." When Aichi seemed unsure by this, Kai took a small blade from his pocket and slashed his palm. Bloods fell down to the road as he raised his hand. Aichi was about to scold him when the bloods subsided and in another seconds, the wound had closed. Kai offered his hand, so Aichi touched it carefully. His eyes showed concern and confusion at the same time; the wound had disappeared.

"...Kai_-kun_." Aichi stared at him as he softly touched the wound, "Is it really not hurt anymore?"

"...Yeah." Kai looked at his eyes, "Is it important?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Aichi confessed sadly, "...It's just a dream." Aichi closed his eyes as he began to tell, "Although in few dreams of mine, I'm not myself. The people in that dream...they were really warm and kind, yet I don't know anything about them." Aichi admitted when he opened his eyes, "I think it's related with Alfred van Gard. But what the Church told me and things I dreamed don't match at all."

After he said this, winds went past them heavily unlike before. In between, Aichi slightly saw Kai was saying something before he covered his eyes with his hands because of the winds. The winds ended abruptly, like a small warning.

"Sorry." Aichi tidied his hairs after it ended, "What did you say, Kai_-kun_?"

"...You should believe on what you think is right." Kai then ordered, "Go inside. The weather is going to be bad soon." Aichi was willing to debate, but Kai's stare swallowed his will. In the end, Aichi went inside and greeted Naoki who grunted in annoyance. Kai looked at the figure before he clenched his fists.

.

.

.

_"...Don't remember..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"We're thankful for your help, ma'am, sir." Aichi bowed curtly to the couple of farmers that rid the carriage, "We really appreciate your effort."

"Oh, dear." The wife of the farmer chuckled, "We're the one feel grateful for extra tips, though."

"She's right." The old farmer raised his old hat, "I pray that you'll be saved on your journey, little brother." He then turned at Naoki and Kai, "Your brothers are waiting for you. Tell them not to do reckless things again, will you?"

Aichi didn't understand what he was talking about, so he just nodded in reply. As if agreeing him, the couple chuckled and bid farewell to the young Priest. When they were far enough, Aichi went to Naoki and Kai who prepared their luggage.

"Hey, Naoki_-kun_." Aichi asked as they began walking, "Why did they say that we're brothers?"

"Oh, that. I was wondering what you were talking with that couple." Naoki put his rucksack to his back, "I told them that we're brothers in the run. Our father married another woman, so we left the house. You're the one against it, but in the end, we successfully dragged you out." Looking at his startled expression, Naoki chuckled as he patted his head, "Haha, don't think too much, Aichi."

"...About yesterday...sorry." Aichi didn't know what drives him to say it, but he was glad that he finally told him. "I'm not mature enough."

"Oh don't be." Naoki interrupted him to say more, "...I realized that I was too stubborn that time. I didn't try to understand your feelings as well." Naoki scratched his cheek, "You helped me before. So let's call it even, then?"

"Ishida. Aichi." Kai called them before he showed them a map, "There are supposed to be a sort of office at the entrance of that village around 500 meters from here."

"Wow, it's a really steep path." Naoki whistled as he pointed at the path between the outside village office and the entrance of the village, "No wonder why no one bothers to visit it."

"That's not all." Aichi pointed at the small red warning on the way to the office, "...I'm afraid there will be monsters on our way there if we stay here after dawn."

"Huh? Why so?"

"It's a signal that there are monsters nearby." Kai explained, "Things you should notice first are this red mark and this triangle point."

"Red mark means monsters around the area. They won't show up until midnight, but high level monsters usually show up after dawn." Aichi confided in, "And triangle point means where the informant is. There are other marks here, but I guess it's enough for now."

"Okay, got it!" Naoki asked, "Can you tell me about the Church on our way to the office?"

"The Church is an affiliation between humans to banish those whose origin not in this world." Kai frowned when he saw Naoki's puzzled expression, "In summary, they're killing monsters who threatens humankind. After long decades, there is an agreement between the two fractions by not passing each other's territories. They will give penalty to everyone who passed, even by coincidence. Usually the penalty is death sentence."

"...That's tyranny!"

"In realities, humans are the weaker side of this agreement because there aren't many humans who can use the divine weapons. Not to mention, most of people don't know anything about this underground activities." Kai ended his explanation, "That's where Takuto has been working at."

"Well, Takuto_-kun _has been scouting people around our age to protect others. Most people he recruited are people who have affiliations with the Church or have capabilities on using divine weapons." Aichi inquired after thinking for a while, "Do you know about Tokura Misaki_-san_, for example?"

"That _Onna-Banchou _who is absent these days? Rumors said that she's looking people to beat out! Scary."

"Haha, that's not true at all." Aichi laughed simply, "Misaki_-san _is one of us. Her powers are mostly rounded on healing or curing people, so she trains a lot to enhance her stamina." Aichi reasoned, "She joins because not only her uncle is one of the top echelons of the Church, she's also capable on using divine staffs. Our mission now is finding Misaki_-san _and Jun_-san_ who went missing for four days."

"...Oh, I see." Naoki then asked, "Can I ask you about the other members? I only know Koutei_-heika_."

"Well, in Miyaji, that would be Mitsusada_-san_, Misaki_-san_, and me." Aichi made his fingers showed up three, "In Fukuhara, there are Ren_-san_, Tetsu_-san_, and Asaka_-san_." He summed it to make six, "Then, in Hitsue, there are Miwa_-kun _and Jun_-san_." Aichi exclaimed as he made up nine, "Oh, and there's a middle schooler in Hitsue called Kamui_-kun_. He's really talented!"

"Speaking of middle schooler, does your sister count as well?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Aichi explained, "Emi counts as an apprentice. An apprentice can only take missions with supervision of higher level officials." He added with a smile, "That works on you too, Naoki_-kun_."

"...An apprentice?"

"In stage of classes, apprentice is at the bottom floor, followed by third, second, and first class." Kai explained as he took one bag from Aichi's hand, "In this mission, you're the apprentice while Aichi is your supervisor, Ishida."

"So _I_'m the one at supervision!?" Naoki messed his hairs while exclaiming, "Argh! It means that I just have to climb up those ranks even if I should train everyday!"

"Oh yeah." Aichi asked, "What's your class, Kai_-kun_?"

"First."

"As expected." Naoki snorted, "By the way, where do you go to school? Aichi didn't say your name in either school." He immediately quipped, "Don't tell me you're already finished high school?"

"...I'm still in high school." Kai replied calmly, "Just transferred in Hitsue this winter." He pointed at the only building not too far from them, "That's our destination."

It was an old building, a lot different than we used to see at city. Past the building, a long old bridge seemed to connect this side to the Ernst Village. Before they could go to the village, they had to register themselves at the village office as visitors. When they opened the door, there were few people attended.

"Welcome." The officer greeted them, "What may I help you?" He remarked as pointed out at the register book, "But first, write down your names first."

"Alright. Let's see..." Aichi flipped the guest book, "There they are. Tokura Misaki and Mutsuki Jun." He inquired politely to the person, "Sir, please take a look at these names?"

"Oh, those two weird high school students." The village officer looked puzzled, "They're here since Monday. I happened to remember them because they look unfamiliar around here. Why are you asking?"

"They're our friends." Naoki uttered, "They said that they were visiting their grandparents, but we lost contact of them since Tuesday. I wonder if you can inform them to come here."

Suddenly, all the people around them whispered to each other strangely. Sensing something was off Kai stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

"...It's that-" The officer was hesitant on say it, "We can't connect to the other side of the bridge for a month now." He began to explain, "When we wanted to enter the village, the villagers inside suddenly closed the main gate."

"And those two are still inside the village, then?" Aichi frowned, "We should head there as soon as we can."

"Very well." The officer said as he approved their arrival letter, "You may pass the bridge."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aichi, be careful." Naoki tightly gripped his hands when they were crossing the bridge, "Don't look below."

"I'm fine." Aichi calmly replied as he walked at the old wooden bridge. "Instead, are you alright, Naoki_-kun_? You're sweating a lot."

"I'm alright!" Naoki exclaimed as he looked below, "Look! I can see-" Although when he saw the scenery, his knees trembled, "Ugh!"

"Naoki_-kun_!" Aichi touched his shoulders in an attempt to calm his nerves, "If you can't continue, you can always stay back at the office. Don't push yourself."

"No way." Naoki weakly stood as he dragged his feet to pass the bridge, "Let's just get this over with."

With another step, Naoki passed the bridge after Aichi and Kai. They didn't hesitant at all when passing the old bridge; something that Naoki seemed in awe with.

"So this is the entrance." Kai slowly touched the air before something rejected his hand, "...It's not a gate, but a projection of a barrier." He turned at Aichi, "A strong one."

"Let me see." Aichi nodded when he touched the supposedly iron gate as he closed his eyes, "...This is Misaki_-san_'s...barrier? ...But how?" Aichi blurted out before he touched the barrier once again, "I think we can pass this. But it'll take all my powers for a while."

"Do what you want." Kai reasoned calmly, "I'll be by your side."

"I'm in too, in case you forgot." Naoki added with a thumb, "You can do this, Aichi."

"Un." Aichi collected all his powers to his palm and the barrier melted to the size of their bodies. "Let's go." When they passed the barrier, the barrier closed again in no time.

.

.

.

**Special thanks to: HuntingStarlight, StuffStuff, Guest, Monolaymoo, Kujo Kazusa, Maiden Warrior, Airka Yumeko, and Little Sage. Please review, if you like!**


	7. Balm: Social Intercourse

**AU. Heavy T. Slash. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

.

.

.

_"Hey." _When Aichi opened his eyes, he was at his dream again. This time, he felt that he was taller than before. Beside him, there was a young man sleeping aloofly on the grass. _"Are you listening?"_

_"Hn."_

_"I always wonder why I wasn't born as a dragon." _Aichi could feel anxiousness built up inside his chest, _"Why am I a human? Why am I different with you all?"_

_"...Why sudden interest?"_

_"If I was born as a dragon," _Aichi paused, _"I'll be strong like you for starter."_

_"Do you detest being a human?"_

_"Don't be mistaken. I'm happy the way I am." _Aichi found himself smiling wryly, "..._But I'll die before you and the others, because humans are short-lived." _He continued,_ "I might be a person that the Church bestowed the title of van Gard, but in the end, I'm just a normal human. I'll die someday." _It was shining suddenly when Aichi realized that he was pulled out from the body by unknown force. _"...Could you promise me something, Overlord?"_

.

.

.

.

.

_"...That for you, I'll always be Alfred."_

.

.

.

.

_"...So that, in return, you're always be-"_

.

.

.

.

.

When they stepped inside the barrier, they were very surprised to find the village looked fine. There was nothing wrong with this village except it was already evening. Aichi confirmed that it was still indeed around 2 PM outside at his pocket watch.

"Isn't it still morning before?" Naoki inquired as he messed his hairs, "...Why? How?"

"Aichi?" Aichi was startled when Kai called his name. Kai raised his eyebrows but immediately put the subject away from his thought, "Be on alert."

"Yes." Aichi curtly nodded, "We should find an inn first before looking for Misaki_-san _and Jun-_san_." He opened the map and pointed at the circle mark, "It's this way."

"Welcome, travellers!" When they arrived at the inn, its owner greeted them. It was more like a guesthouse, judging by the size of the building. "But I'm sorry to say that the rooms are already full here."

"You're lying!" Naoki exclaimed, "You really don't have a room to spare?"

"I have a spare room that was just cleaned today." The owner offered, "We'll lower the price for the room if you want it. It's better than sleeping in the forests." He looked around him before he whispered, "People in this village really believes in supernatural things, you see."

"Really?"

"This village is well-known for being Alfred the Knight's birthplace."

"...That's... You mean, Alfred van Gard!?" Naoki exclaimed with his eyes turned bright while Aichi flinched, "Awesome! He's one of the famous apostles in history! Right, Aichi?"

"Naoki-_kun_, I'm not feeling well." Aichi spoke weakly, "I'm sorry but I think I can't go on investigating like this."

"You should rest." Kai told him as he handed him the key, "Go to the room first. Make sure to lock the door." Aichi nodded and walked slowly to the stairs.

"I think you should take a nap too, Kai." Naoki advised as he folded his hands, "You haven't slept as well, right?" He leaned a bit closer before he whispered, "I'll ask around here, so take care of Aichi, okay?"

Kai left after a short hum to Naoki. Aichi noticed the brunette was walking towards him. "...Kai_-kun_?"

Kai nodded before he gave him a hand, "Let's go upstair."

.

.

.

.

.

When they both arrived at the attic, Kai took the initiation to open the old door. There was a bed with a sofa and a small desk. It was spacious and damp because it lacks of sunlight, but otherwise clean. While Kai dragged their bags, Aichi walked to open the window. Even from this height, he could see the villagers passed by. Kai looked at the clock at the top of the desk. It was around 8 PM now. There was 6 hours different with the actual time.

With his last remaining powers, Aichi summoned one of his familiar. _"Come forth, Alabaster Owl."_

_"Good afternoon, Aichi-sama." _The white owl bowed at him, _"What would you like to deliver today?"_

"I want you to deliver this to Takuto_-kun_." Aichi tucked a piece of paper inside a small glass, which tied to its right foot, "There's a barrier that Misaki_-san _made around this village. Her barrier is usually tough on outside but not from inside. You should be able to pass it with your power."

_"I understand." _Alabaster Owl flapped his white wings, _"I'll certainly deliver your message, Aichi-sama."_

"Be careful, Alabaster." Aichi patted its head before it left, "I'm counting on you."

Even when the familiar was already out from his sight, Aichi couldn't help but worried about its well-being. If he could, he would rather give half his power to make sure the owl safely passed the barrier, but now he needed to save every bits of his power.

"Aichi." Kai startled him twice in this day when he called his name, "If you stand there much longer, you might attract the enemy."

"You're right." Aichi stuttered when he closed the window quickly, "I'm sorry for spacing out like that."

"What are you thinking about?"

Aichi muttered but then he shook his head vehemently, "...It's nothing really."

"I won't make a contract with you if you're still half-hearted like now." Suddenly, Kai forcefully dragged him to the bed. Aichi was beet red as he got pressed on to the bed and Kai was on top of him, "Don't tell me, you're afraid?"

"...T-That's n-not it." Aichi looked away as he said, "I-I just remember t-that we umm, have to share bloods." Aichi could feel that his heart was going to burst by their close proximity. He couldn't stand to look at those emerald eyes that looking at him intensely.

"I know." Kai replied shortly, "And you do too." He cupped his chin to make him look at his eyes, "Church forbids its followers to drink bloods. It's considered as a great sin." He paused, "By making a contract with a halfling, you have to pay a heavy price."

"...Drinking bloods of nonhuman creatures is a sin since it has side effects to the human body." Aichi instictively grabbed the sheet, "The bloods itself will consume the body, mind, and soul of the human if not taken regularly by the halfling every full moon phase."

"In other words, you'll be my prey." Kai concluded, "Even so, do you still want to make a contract with me?"

"...Yes." Aichi answered firmly, "I won't change my mind." But not too long, he shyly remarked when he realized their distance. "Umm, b-but y-you're t-too close, Kai_-kun_."

"Get used to it."

For the first time since he befriended the dragon halfling, Aichi saw his amused expression. In the end, he pulled him to sit on the bed. Somehow, Aichi felt that his heart was starting to thump abnormally fast even when he didn't feel intimidated like before. After taking a small blade from his pocket, Kai realized that Aichi was smiling.

"...What?"

"It's nothing." Aichi winced when his wrist got cut, "...I'm just glad that it's you, Kai_-kun_."

Before the bloods on Aichi's wrist fell to the bed, Kai licked it. It was ticklish so Aichi had to grab the bed sheet tightly. As Aichi looked at the brunette, two red markings slowly appeared below his emerald eyes as he drank his bloods. They were like tears, Aichi described, and they felt sad and lonely. Surprisingly, Kai had done it rather quick. Kai then cut his wrist next, "Drink mine and the contract will be completed."

"...Yes." Aichi complied as he licked the dragon's bloods, _"I'll grant your wish while you'll grant mine."_ Aichi gulped down the halfling's bloods but he felt like something stabbed his heart. His body rejected the bloods of the nonhuman being, but he forced to drink the bloods once more. _"...You'll protect me...so that you won't die..."_ Aichi struggled to drink it again, _"...In return, I'll kill...you...when this contract...ends..."_ He whispered the chant before he lost his consciousness, _"I'll be yours..."_

_"...As you'll be mine."_ Kai continued the verse as Aichi weakly fell to his chest. He tightly hugged the Priest as he whispered to his ears, "...I promise that I'll protect you..."

.

.

.

.

.

_"...So that you won't die for the second time..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"But really, Alfred van Gard, huh?" Naoki started a conversation with other villagers at a small bar as he pondered out, "I wonder how he was raised." Of course, he was drinking a non-alcoholic drink; a glass of root beer.

"Alfred van Gard, eh?" The bartender became interested as he wiped the glass, "He was raised by dragons."

"Sorry, what?"

"It's not written in books, but people here often said that he was raised by dragons." One of the customers shrugged off when Naoki looked interested, "It's not a good story. They said that there used to be sacrifices in order to calm the calamities upon the village." He paused as he drank his ale, "The young Alfred became an offering. No one said how he could survive after others left him on the harsh mountain. So it was a surprise when he showed up and protected the village fifteen years later from the invasion of...what was it again?" The old man folded his hands as he wondered, "It's strange, I thought I remembered it, but oh well. That's pretty much explained why people started the rumor."

"Really?" Naoki whistled, "That's awesome! How about when he died?"

"It's not clear though." The old bartender shrugged off, "I heard stories that he was died when the invasion ended, but another rumor said that he was killed by one of the dragon's hands." But then he laughed it off, "Haha, but it's just an old story. People old times sure like to mix things out with fantasy, huh?"

"Eh? It's interesting!" Naoki shook his head, "By the way, aside us, have you seen someone new here?"

"Huh? No, I guess. It's a small village. Anyone would know if there are newcomers here, especially travelers." The bartender raised his eyebrows, "How about you?"

"Nah, I haven't."

"...Oh I see." Naoki replied before he finished drinking his root beer, "I guess I should probably look around. Thank you for sharing!"

"Hey, young man." The bartender warned him, "A little warning for you. Do not once enter the chapel."

"Oh." Naoki asked again, "Why?"

"Village rules." The other man sipped his last beer, "Don't ask too much or you'll off with your head, young lad."

.

.

.

.

.

A middle-school student ran through the inner dark hallway. He was carrying a girl on his back in a hurry. With a slight glance, one could tell that the girl had a wound as bloods dripped on the floor as the boy ran.

"...Hang in there, Emi_-san_!" Katsuragi Kamui whispered desperately as he slammed the door of Principal's Office, "Takuto! Please heal her!" He was startled to find most of their teammates were already present.

"...Emi!" Miwa was the first to react, "Oh my God, the wound is really deep!" He practically dragged him to the sofa, "Lay her down here."

"Out of the way, Katsuragi." The gruff man with unruly hairs, Shinjo Tetsu, dismissed the younger boy who looked in dismay. Not too long after examining the girl, he asked the red haired young man, "...Help me out, Ren. It seems that I don't have enough powers to cover all the wounds."

Ren immediately exclaimed as he opened his black grimoire, "Okay!"

Knowing that she's in good hands, Kamui could breathe in relieve. After he looked around him, he asked. "Where's Aichi-_oniisan_?"

"Aichi_-kun_ is going on a mission to find Tokura Misaki and Mutsuki Jun." The precocious Principal replied calmly, "She's going to be alright. Instead, tell me in detail about your mission, Katsuragi Kamui."

"...It's supposed to be an easy D-Rank Mission." Kamui started his story, "The monsters we killed weren't exactly what you called difficult. Emi_-san _and I were about to go back here when one of the monster that we had taken down before suddenly attacked us."

"...I see." Takuto paused before he turned to the others, "I need you to report about your investigations too, Narumi Asaka, Mitsusada Kenji."

"Right." Kenji answered, but he asked politely. "...Umm, do you want to begin first, Narumi_-san_?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" As if stating the obvious, Narumi Asaka scoffed, "The Church has yet given us the report of that accident." The way she reported to Takuto was professional, but she was sneaking glares to the Emperor that made the latter cringed.

Looking at this, Ren cheerfully warned her. "Asaka, don't bully him too much."

"Yes, Ren_-sama_." Asaka answered politely and presumed her report, "It seems that your predictions are correct, Takuto. Someone controlled the monsters when Walpurgis Night occurred three days ago."

Kenji waited for few minutes before he reported, "...Our investigations about the newly monsters has still not given us some valuable information. But it's true that few monsters might have gained intellectual abilities when they were threatened."

"I see." Takuto nodded before he frowned, "...Something's coming." He then ordered, "Tetsu_-san_, can you open the window next to you?"

Tetsu walked and opened the window before suddenly a bird flew inside.

"...You're Aichi_-kun_'s familiar. Alabaster Owl."

_"Yes, Aichi-sama wants me to deliver this letter."_ The owl showed his leg which tied with a small bottle. Takuto took the small letter inside the bottle before the white owl vanished.

"Thank you." Takuto smiled a little before he opened the letter and read it. He put the letter on his desk as he sighed, "...It's a difficult situation."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Miwa rose from his chair, "Is Aichi okay?"

"He is. Don't worry." Takuto reassured him, "...Tokura Misakicasts a time-warped barrier around the village." Takuto then sat down and wrote a paper as he talked, "I'll need two of you to back them up. I'm afraid that I send an inexperienced hunter. It might be too hard to those three."

"Time-warped barrier, eh." Ren folded his hands as he exclaimed, "I want to see it! Misakii really outdid herself."

Tetsu objected the idea, "You can't, Ren. You still have the Student Council works piled up since two days ago." The red-head pouted childishly at this.

"...I want go help Aichi." Sendou Emi, Aichi's little sister, suddenly spoke up as she weakly leaned to the sofa, "I don't have any job to do tomorrow. Please let me take it."

"No." Kamui intervened firmly, "You can't, Emi_-san_! You're still injured." He pleaded earnestly, "Please let me go help _Onii-san_. I promise Aichi_-oniisan _will be back here safely."

"Then, I can go with Kamui_-kun_."

Ren punched Kenji's back which made the latter winced. "Don't forget you're still injured, Koutei."

"I can go." Miwa offered, "Kamui and I can reach it in less a day."

"Then, I think I should come as well. It's faster if I use my transportation magic." Everyone was surprised when Takuto raised his hand. There was a reason why Takuto rarely went out from the school. He had casted protective barriers to the three schools. If he were gone, the barriers wouldn't be penetrable. "I'll be calling Nitta Shin to replace me when I'm gone."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Oh, Kai." Naoki greeted the brunette who was sitting on a chair, reading a book. "So you're not sleeping after all."

Kai closed his book as he remarked, "I had slept enough. You spent almost four hours outside. Do you gain valuable information?"

"Really? I didn't notice since there are still a lot of people wandering around." Naoki grumbled as he scratched his back, "Every villagers I asked claimed that they didn't see any visitors except us. Oh, and they believes supernatural things a lot, but it's taboo to speak it out loud." Naoki went to sit next to sleeping Aichi, "He's really tired after all."

"He is. Don't wake him up." Kai warned him before he looked at the clock, "It's going to be midnight now."

"Oh, you're right."

.

.

.

*TICK*

.

.

.

*TOCK*

.

.

.

*BZZZ*

*ZZZZZZ*

*CRASH*

.

.

.

.

.

"W-What's this all about?" Naoki screamed in panic when the earthquake started, "...Oi, Kai!"

"Wake him up!" Kai ordered as he crouched at the floor because of the trembles, "Go downstairs now!"

Aichi looked very tired when he opened his eyes, "...Earthquake?"

"Let's go outside for now, Aichi!" Naoki quickly grabbed his wrist as Aichi winced in pain. The wound might be gone, but it still stung. "Come on!"

"Y-Yes!" Aichi nodded and grabbed his grimoire, "Kai_-kun_, let's go!"

But when Naoki was about to open the door, someone outside had done it first. Strangely, when the door opened, the tremble had stopped abruptly. The room suddenly felt damp and dirty, like storage. There was no trace of being touched. In between, Aichi felt a lot better than before.

"KYAAA!" A woman shrieked when she saw the three of them, "Who are you!? Are you all thieves!?"

"...You're the landowner's wife!" Naoki exclaimed, "We met just a moment ago, remember? We're staying here in few days."

"What are you talking about?" The woman still didn't believe what he said, "Get out from this room!"

Just like that, those three were dragged outside with force. It was embarrassing, but when Naoki confirmed it with the landowner, he confessed that he didn't know the three of them.

"Come on!" Naoki defended with his eyebrows raised, "We just rent the room below the attic since there aren't any rooms left! Just check your tabs!"

"There isn't any note here, young lad!" The landowner seemed pissed, "Look, if you're freeloaders, just say it and we're going to let you off the hook this once! Now leave!"

"What did you say-!?"

"Naoki_-kun_!" Aichi stopped him before Naoki could snap, "I'm sorry for his rude behavior, sir." He gestured him to go where Kai was while he apologized to the owners.

"Tch!"

"Calm down. They didn't just say it without any proof." Kai remarked before he pointed to the clock at the lounge, "You should look at this first."

"...No way! How come it's still 6 PM?" Naoki looked at the clock in disbelief, "Isn't it midnight a moment ago? It's not broken, is it?"

"No, the time is the same on other places." Kai dismissed the possibility, "Remember. The time we arrived here is 8 PM."

Naoki suddenly realized, "Don't tell me that they didn't recognize us because...?"

"Correct." Kai folded his hands, "Everything inside the village goes back to its condition 6 hours ago when the clock turns midnight." Kai closed his eyes as he concentrated around him, "...It's the effect of the barrier surrounding this village."

"...So this is what Misaki_-san _told me before." Aichi came to them after he finished the deal with the inn's owner, "It's called time-warped barrier. With this barrier, she can exactly return everything inside the barrier to its exact condition at the destined time. She has been maintaining this barrier for couple of days. I'm afraid that...the spell would kill her if we don't hurry."

"Ishida, is there a place where you were prohibited to enter before?"

"...Prohibited, eh? Let's see..." Naoki folded his hands before he exclaimed, "...I know! That small chapel at the center of this village!"

Putting their bags away to the alley, Aichi and the other two ran to the chapel. The other villagers stared at them strangely while those three were running. Aichi noticed that the villagers didn't move an inch, unlike before. It seemed like this was the real view of the village. Even with a glance, he knew that they were already dead. Misaki had been rewinding times so the villagers were still alive.

"I can't open this door!" Naoki shouted as he pulled the chapel's door. "Help me out, Kai! We're going to bust this door!"

"Right." Kai stood next to Naoki before he warned the Priest, "Stay back, Aichi."

"On the count of three!" Naoki exclaimed as he prepared to kick the chapel's door, "One, two, three!"

.

.

.

.

*CRASH*

.

.

.

.

"...That's..." Aichi's voice trailed off before he shouted, "...M-Misaki_-san_!?"

When they opened the door, they found Misaki lying unconscious on the floor. She was wearing sister robes, like she used to wear when she was on missions. There was a magic circle on the floor, exactly behind her body, written by bloods. It was consuming her powers bit by bit, Aichi assumed, as he examined the circle. The other two scattered around the chapel to examine other places while Aichi tended Misaki.

"...Open your eyes, Misaki_-san_!" When he wanted to shake her up, his hands felt like electrocuted. He quickly opened his grimoire and summoned one of his familiars, "_Come forth, Iseult! _Break through this barrier!"

_"I understand, Aichi-sama." _The female familiar appeared with a shield at the size of his palm on the book cover, _"There's a powerful barrier around her. I would like Aichi-sama concentrates your power to my shield."_

"Alright." Aichi flipped another pages to summon the green clothed elf, "_Elaine._ Can you please go with the others and check whether there's another person injured here?"

_"Yes, Aichi-sama!"_

"There's another one here!" Naoki turned to the unconscious young man who leaned at the wall and examined the badge on his clothes, "...This is the Church's badge! So this one is probably Mutsuki Jun?"

"Correct." Kai went to his side and examined him, "He's still alive, but weak. It's strange. That girl doesn't have any injury, but he has lots." He further examined his injuries, "...Most of them caused by...claws?"

When the palm-sized green elf arrived and healed Jun, Naoki looked in awe. The heavy injuries almost gone, leaving faint traces of wounds. Naoki muttered lowly, "...But to think that...first class hunter turned like this...who's-"

"...Ru...n." Suddenly, Jun grabbed Naoki's hand weakly. "...It's not...an enemy...you can...fight..."

"...Oi, oi!" Naoki coaxed him to say further, "Hang on!"

"Say it clearly." Kai calmly questioned, "Tell us what happened."

"...When we arrived at this village... We were already too late." Jun claimed as he leaned to the wall behind him, "...As apostles, we opted to stay here for a while to make graveyards to the villagers. But it was a trap. Tokura...is forced to wound the times...for a while now."

"Who done this to you?"

"...It's _that _clan." Jun asserted as he clenched his fists, "The ones...who stained the history of humanity...with bloodsheds."

"...Link Joker." When Naoki turned to see Kai, he was quite shocked. Kai looked as if he wanted to kill someone with his sword on his hand. His eyes flashed dangerously when he murmured, "...They're...back."

"Iseult!" Aichi's loud voice startled them. Aichi had erased the magic circle that consumed Misaki's power with the power of the familiar, but as the consequences, the time started to wound normally now. Aichi felt like his power got drained up while the barrier dissipated into thin light. They were surrounded, it seemed, so Aichi mustered his last power to order the familiar. "..._Perfect guard!_"

"...Aichi!" Kai caught him before he fell to the ground. He quickly brought him to the others before he prepared his stance. It seemed that with his remaining power, the barrier turned out hollow at some places. Kai decided to hold all the monsters who entered that point, "Ishida, protect them with all costs."

"...There's too much of them, Kai! You can't hold all of them!" Naoki brought his _wakizashi_ out from its sheath, "I'll drive them out in other places! You should focus on your side. If we could survive this, we'll going to be living legends!"

"...You're too loud." Kai commented as he slashed a monster, "But I'm counting on you, Ishida."

There were too much monsters, as Kai noted, with strange behaviors. They were more powerful than before. It was very subtle change, but Kai could sense something was off. They were lesser demons, so there was supposed to be the one who leaded them here. Something more powerful, wicked, and of course, smarter.

"So this is the best you can do, Dragonic Overlord." Kai felt like his heart stopped when someone called him that. He turned and saw Aichi stood up slowly. He was smiling gently, even when his surroundings were in chaos. He looked definitely healthier than before. He flipped his Royal Paladin grimoire and called his familiars easily, although he collapsed just a minute ago by calling one. "_Wingal Brave! Garmore! Lion Mane Stallion!"_

In an instant, the monsters that surrounded them killed by those merciless familiars he summoned. Naoki wanted to ask Aichi whether he was alright, but he suddenly fell very sleepy. He fell to the ground slowly while leaning to the wall.

Kai frowned as he pointed his sword to Aichi, "...You're...that _Alfred_."

"It's been a while." Aichi chuckled calmly as he changed the grimoire to the infamous silver saber, Blaster Blade, and pointed it to the brunette. "...Dragonic Overlord."

.

.

.

**Special thanks to: Monolaymoo, Guest, Maiden Warrior, Kujo Kazusa, dracokid, Blackwing-Darkraven, Little Sage, and Airka Yumeko. Thank you for reading. Please review, if you like.**


	8. Sunflower: Inside Those Dreams

**AU. Slash. Heavy T. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

.

.

.

"Alfred! Catch me if you can!"

A young man with blonde hairs exclaimed while running away. A boy roughly six giggled as he ran to catch him. Alas, the young man was too fast, his speed was almost inhumane. Not too long, the boy was exhausted.

"...Wait for me!" Alfred yelled as loud as he could. "Inferno! Ah-!"

Alfred was almost slipped out to the cliff, before suddenly he was held by Inferno's warm hands. Alfred was surprised that Inferno could catch him, even though he had away around five hundred meters.

Inferno looked way different than before. He had sharp deep blue iris on his eyes, longer canines, and several yellow marks on his face. He looked worried as he asked, "Are you okay, Alfred? You're not hurt, aren't you?"

"No, I'm alright." Alfred smiled, ignoring the abnormal heat of Inferno's skins, "Let's play again, Inferno!"

"Sure!" Inferno exclaimed as the changes slowly disappeared, "...Ah, but you need to have dinner first. It's almost sunset. Let's go back to where others are, alright?"

"Okay." Alfred tugged his shirt down, "Hey, Inferno?"

"What's wrong?" Inferno patted his head, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

There was a long pause before Alfred continued as he squeezed his back, "...I like you, Inferno!"

.

.

.

.

.

Extra: Memories of That Day

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, there you are!" A silver haired young man exclaimed worrily, "We've been searching both of you for a while!"

"I'm sorry, Ezel. We didn't look at the time." Alfred apologized from Inferno's back, "I should go see Zero now."

"You should." Ezel warned when he saw him running away, "Don't run, Alfred."

"Okay!" The said boy waved to him with a cheery smile.

"So." Ezel folded his hands, "What happened to you?" He intervened before Inferno could reply, "Don't try to deny it. You're beet red, Inferno."

"No, it's just-" Inferno looked away from Ezel sight, "What's wrong with Alfred? It's like, he's not himself."

Ezel finished his sentence with a sigh, "Yesterday, Zero bought him a children book called Peter Pan."

"Huh? I know that story too." Inferno cocked his eyebrows, "But I don't see the connection between them."

"Well, in the end, Peter Pan left his friend from the Earth, Wendy, to stay in the Never Land." Ezel smiled wryly, "While Wendy grew up every year, Peter didn't change at all from the time those two met each other." Ezel looked at the orange sky, "After a while, Wendy couldn't go to Never Land anymore because she was already an adult. She thought that Peter left her, but actually Peter kept seeing her every year in secret." Ezel took a deep breath before he continued, "It ended when Wendy was in her deathbed, surrounded by her families and relatives, while longing for her friend. At the windowsill, hidden by the moonlight shadow, Peter was crying." He turned to Inferno, "It's really a sad story, isn't it?"

Inferno bit his lower lip, "...Doesn't Peter sound like us?"

"Indeed." To this, Ezel could only reply with a weak smile. "I think that's one of reason why Zero bought it."

"To think that we're different than him? Ridiculous!" Inferno fumed, "I'll talk to him!"

"You can't." Ezel stopped him, "It's something that Zero had been thinking for a while. You can't waste his effort, Inferno." He closed his eyes, "The one who picked Alfred and even went against Overlord's order was Zero." The young man reassured him, "...He knew what he should do."

.

.

.

.

.

"Zero!" Alfred hugged the young man with black hairs from behind as he exclaimed merrily, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back." Zero crouched down to have the same eye level, "Did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah!" Alfred remarked, "...Ah, I almost fell to the cliff, but Inferno saved me."

"Alfred?" Zero noticed his slightly changed tone, "...What's wrong?"

"Inferno is really cool! He could catch me before I can even blink!" Alfred excitedly told him before he paused,"...Zero, can I be like you and the others someday?"

"You can't." Before Zero could answer, the young man with brown hairs beated him first. Looking at him, the young Alfred quickly hid behind Zero's back. "And you won't."

"Overlord!" Zero was angry when he reminded him, "He's still a child!"

"Don't cut me off, Zero." Overlord glared at him before he turned to Alfred, "Answer me. Does it matter to you?"

"...Yes." Alfred answered truthfully as he shook his head, "I don't want to be Wendy! I want to be together everyone!"

Overlord looked at Zero for explanation, but the young man just showed him the book he bought yesterday. It seemed Alfred's shout made Inferno and Ezel came. Overlord then sighed, "Who told you to be like her?"

"No one." Alfred added, "But someday, I'll be an old man and you guys won't let me go together anymore!"

"Then make yourself useful." Overlord remarked simply, "So that, when you're already old, you can still be with us."

"Really?" Alfred slowly asked, "...Can I be useful to you even when I turned really, really old, Overlord?"

"It depends." Overlord challenged him, "Are you good enough to be by my side?"

"...I don't know."

"For starters, you can learn something from us." Inferno lifted the boy to his shoulder. Alfred was thinking too deep, he didn't even realize that Ezel and Inferno were here as well. "We'll help you through your study, so don't worry."

Ezel came next to him as he asked, "What do you want to study first, Alfred?"

"Swordsmanship!" Alfred exclaimed; his eyes looked very bright. "I want to be strong like Overlord!"

"Okay, so Overlord will teach you swordsmanship at morning then." Zero folded his hands as he walked next to Inferno, "Etiquette with me at afternoon, and Astronomy with Ezel at evening."

"...Why me?"

"I'm not that good at handling sword." Ezel reasoned as he winked at Alfred, "As far as I know, Zero is the best at handling lance and Inferno isn't as good as you."

"Yup!" Inferno whistled nonchalantly, "As human often said, learn from the best!"

"You're all really..." Overlord gritted his teeth before he sighed, "Fine. But I won't tolerate tardiness."

"Right!" Alfred smiled brightly, "Thank you, Overlord!"

.

.

.

.

.

_"What are you reading Kai-kun?"_

_"Peter Pan and the Never Land."_

_"Oh, I really like that book! I want to be Peter when I was a child."_

_"Why, Naoki-kun?"_

_"Why, you asked? Hmm, I don't know for sure why. I think because Peter was really cool?"_

_"..."_

"_Jeez, what's with that look, Kai!"_

_"How about you, Aichi?"_

"_I don't have one in particular, though. I just hope that in the end, they'd be together forever."_

"…_Huh? Isn't that the exact ending?"_

"_This story have been rewritten for couple of times so it'd be suitable for children."_

"_Really? I don't even want to know the old version. I'm good the way it is! Right, Ai- Wh-Why are you crying? What's wrong?"_

"…_No, it's just, I'm glad. I'm sorry, I don't know either."_

_._

_._

_._

**Special thanks to: dracokid, Maiden Warrior, and Guest. I'm sorry for being late. Words can't describe how grateful I am. I hope I can post the last chapter at late Thursday. Thank you for reading. Please review, if you like.**


	9. Lotus: Rebirth of Destiny

**AU. Heavy T. Slash. I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Beware of the feels (and words).**

.

.

.

"_Everything is as you planned, Lord Alfred. We're commencing to strike them."_

"_Where are Overlord and the others?"_

"_Lord of the Dragons and his companions are on the other side of the palace. With the sealing spell that Lord Ezel made, we'll win this fight."_

"…_Gancelot."_

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

_"…I've decided. From now on, your name is Gancelot van Gard. You'll lead this army back to the human realm after I revoke every contract I made with others in the Book of Royal Paladin."_

_"…Pardon me. You're the only human we swore our allegiance to. I wouldn't dare to disobey your orders, but this is the only order I can't grant you, Lord Alfred."_

_"Indeed. That's why please treat this not as an order but as a request from the one who raised you."_

_"...Is Lord of the Dragons…really important to you, sir? Is there no other way than this?"_

"…_Yes, I'm sorry. If there's someone who should suffer because of this war, it should be me. I'm not strong enough to stop Link Joker's invasion."_

"_That's not true, Lord Alfred!"_

"_I know what I'm doing is against the consensus of The Round Table Alliance, but will you grant this selfish request of mine, Gancelot?"_

"…_Yes, Lord Alfred. As you wish."_

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ugh." When Aichi opened his eyes again, he was inside his dream. He clenched his fists to make sure where he was. For the first time in all dreams he had, he was curious to look around. "...That's…really Alfred van Gard's memories. But why…did I keep seeing that?" He subsided the thought shortly after, "…I should go back to the real world first."

_"...Sendou Aichi..."_

Aichi quickly looked around only to find no one was around. Instead, he found a ray of light and old crumbled stairs few meters from where he was. Gulping, he decided to walk there. When he arrived, he was startled because there was only an old mirror with old dialects scrabbling at the frame.

"Are you the one who called me here?" Aichi asked as he carefully touched the image of himself wearing his Priest robes. "...Who are you?"

Slowly but surely, the image at the mirror blurred. When Aichi touched it again, its surface had turned like liquid. His hands touched Aichi's as the latter slowly pulled him out from the mirror. The person slowly went out from the mirror. In front of Aichi now, there was a young man with his face. They looked similar, if not, identical twins with different clothes. That person wore knight attires contrary to Aichi's priest robes. Aichi couldn't think clearly before the young man touched his cheeks and had his forehead pressed on the former.

_"...I've always wanted to meet you, Sendou Aichi." _Aichi flushed when he called him by his name. He might look like him, but he was different. Aichi could sense his strength and his compassion. The hands on his cheeks felt warm. Aichi finally calmed down after he realized that this person meant no harm on him.

"...Why do we look similar?"

_"It's simply because we are a same person. However, we are different. I died years ago while you're living at this time." _The young knight confessed, _"I was born and discarded by humans. Yet you're born and accepted by humans."_

"…Are you the one who owns that memory?"

_"Perhaps." _He chuckled knowingly at Aichi's puzzled expression, _"I'm not entirely Alfred van Gard. I'm the conscious that he left inside the Book of Royal Paladin."_ Alfred paused, _"...Do you know the reason why your parents died ten years ago?"_

"...Yes, I do." Aichi answered without doubt before he explained, "Takuto_-kun _told me that it was...that night...Emi and I...what?" He began stuttering, "...Eh? Why did I forget? I'm sure he told me that-" Aichi paused as he looked to him, "Why can't I remember that?"

"_Originally, you blocked those memories from your mind. Tatsunagi Takuto filled in those gaps with false memories." _Alfred apologized deeply, _"Please forgive him. He did so to protect you from harm. Sometimes there are things that shouldn't be revealed after all." _He offered simply, _"Perhaps I should tell you now. However, revealing the reason of their deaths will also lead you to the truth of this world."_ He smiled as he handed him his hand,_ "Will you, or will you not, hear the whole story, Sendou Aichi?"_

.

.

.

"...The truth...of this world?"

.

.

.

_"...Niisan?" _The next time Aichi opened his eyes again, his surroundings changed. He looked at the younger Emi who was sitting next to him. She looked very worried but when he tried to reassure her, his limbs were weak even though his mind was clear. It was weird to hear Emi for once, called him with a suffix. _"Aichi-niisan!"_

_"Emi? Aichi?" _This voice rang a bell to his ears as he weakly tried to see the person. She was their mother; and no words could express Aichi feelings. He always thought that he remembered her face well, but seeing the real one made him felt wrong to compare her with that single old photo. To this, younger Emi exclaimed in relief, _"Okaa-san! What should I do? Aichi-niisan passed out again!"_

_"Oh my." _Contrary to his thought, his mother didn't seem surprised by this. Instead, she patted Emi's head and brought him to her arms. _"There, there. It's going to be alright." _She held her hand to Emi and started walking back to a building that looked like a Church._ "Because Aichi is Emi's older brother, he's going to be fine."_

Aichi never had this part of memories. Strangely, every time he wanted to recall his childhood times, he stopped at some point. He never asked Emi since he didn't want to make her sad. Aichi knew that he used to be weak, but he didn't know that he was very sick. Maybe that was the reason why Emi always worried at his wellbeing ever since he remembered.

Emi looked at her mother who carried younger Aichi on her arms, _"...Really?"_

_"Yes, really." _Their mother smiled gently before she paused, _"...But, say, Emi."_

_"Yes, Okaa-san?"_

_"Can you promise me one thing?"_

_"Promise?" _The younger Emi exclaimed merrily. _"Sure!"_

Their mother kneeled down to have the same eye level to her daughter, _"When your father and I are not there, please take care of Aichi, okay?"_

_"...Eh! I don't want that!" _Emi shook her head before she asked,_ "Are you both going somewhere? Take me with you too!"_

_"You can't, Emi." _Their mother patted her head as he smiled gently, _"You have to take care of your brother, remember?"_

The younger Emi looked very troubled by this honest request. She wanted to come with her mother but at the same time, she couldn't leave her brother behind. _"...Well, it's true that Aichi-niisan is hopeless alone but-"_

_"It's alright."_ Their mother embraced her before she could finish her sentence,_ "Aichi will protect you, Emi, but he's still not that strong so Emi should protect him too. Emi is Okaa-san's substitute." _She paused before she sadly whispered, _"...So please, when that time comes, do not blame your brother, Emi."_

.

.

.

_"...Okaa-san!" _When Aichi realized it again, the scene had changed a lot. They were in a hallway of the same Church, but it was very different from before. Monsters surrounded them. The younger Emi hugged his arm and his mother had a wand on her hand. Not too far from them, there were bodies of the fallen apostles. _"Aichi-niisan!"_

_"I won't let you harm them!"_ Their mother swung her wand as she casted a spell, but she was too overpowered. _"Emi! Run with your brother! Protect him with all costs!"_

_"Hey, human woman." _One of the monsters, a werewolf, spoke up, _"Just give us that boy and we'll let you alive. You can live with your daughter in peace, but spare us your son."_

_"I won't give you my son!" _She casted a fire spell to the werewolf as she declared furiously, _"The bloods of Gancelot van Gard run through our veins. We won't fail to protect our master this time!" _She pointed at the monsters direction who looked abashed by the destruction she caused upon the monster,_ "Even by the hands of you, Link Joker, or Lord of the Dragons!"_

_"...Okaa-san!"_

_"Aichi. Listen carefully." _His mother tightened the grip on his hands when she spoke, _"You've to stay alive no matter what happens." _Her expression turned very strict; she was pressing the issue. _"Because when you die, you'll turn out to be something we hate." _She hugged him as she whispered, _"...I believe you, Aichi. No matter what kind of choice you'll take when the last seal came off."_

_"...Choice? Seal?"_

_"Emi." _Sendou Suzuka looked upon her daughter with a small smile,_ "Remember your promise."_

_"...I understand." _Emi nodded before she dragged Aichi away from their mother, _"Let's go, Aichi! We should be safe if we walked down through the secret path."_

_"...Emi? Wait!" _Aichi tried to hold his mother again, but his own strength couldn't defy his own sister. All he could do was staring their mother waved at them before he saw a beast just right behind her, _"Okaa-san! Behind you!"_

.

.

.

*BLAMM*

.

.

.

"...I remember." Aichi muttered as his face turned pale, "That time, I felt something...inside me crumbled." He looked at his hands, "...I, for the first time...in my life, I can use magic. After that time, I slowly...regained strength. I was...no longer very sick. Now, I'm even...stronger than Emi." He clenched his fists until they turned white, "...But...that time, it was too late."

_"...Yes. In the end, your mother died by Link Joker's clansman."_

"...I didn't know. I'm protected by everyone ever since I was born." Aichi inquired desperately, "Why they had to die just to protect me? You must know, right?" He was pleading earnestly, "...Please, let me know!"

_"...I understand. I'll tell you everything I know."_ He put his hand to his chest,_ "There used to be two seals inside your body. The first, outer seal restricted your ability to use magic." _He continued slowly, _"The Church priests worked together to make the first seal. They thought that Link Joker couldn't detect your whereabouts if your magic power sealed. But they were wrong; and your willpower destroyed it in the end."_

"...Link Joker."

_"...Yes, humanity's archenemy." _The young knight explained, _"The second seal placed upon your body restricts something...evil, wicked. It couldn't be killed before and acted like a parasite; if the last host died, it would move to the other one. Unfortunately, the next host was random, no one could predicted where it would be." _His expression turned very grim, _"...To countermeasure that, someone made a powerful spell to bind it completely to a single person. But the spell...has heavy consequences."_

"...Heavy consequences?" Aichi repeated before he asked, "What is this something?"

_"...Sendou Aichi." _Alfred started to speak formally to him, _"You are binded by the spell from your previous life to a being called __**the Void**__." _He continued, _"The spell binds both of your soul and its. Even death couldn't part them away."_ He explained sadly,_ "...If you're killed by anything else except a certain condition, the Void will take over your body. This also will also apply on your next reincarnation." _He paused, _"When you were born, your life is no longer yours. As long as you live, you can't escape from this fate."_

.

.

.

_"The condition that should be fulfilled in order to kill the Void inside you is for you to be killed by Lord of the Dragons."_

.

.

.

_"That is why the Church protects you from harm."_

.

.

.

_"So then you can be killed by and only his hands."_

.

.

.

.

.

_"Emi-san?" Kamui asked the young girl he had a crush on after she had prayed inside the Church. They had teamed up for a while, so he knew her habits of praying after they finished a job. He was just curious of what she had been praying for all this time. "Are you praying for Aichi-oniisan?"_

_"...Yes." Emi confessed truthfully, "Because he'll do anything to protect others, he sometimes forgets to protect himself first." She muttered slowly, "He's weak, but he's trying to be strong."_

_"Aichi-oniisan isn't weak, Emi-san. He's a brother that I look up into, so he can't be defeated easily." Kamui reassured her with a confidence grin, "Please trust me."_

_"...You don't understand, Kamui-kun." To his surprise, Emi shook her head weakly. "The only thing I can do is to pray for his safety over and over again." She whispered under her breath that almost escaped his ears, "...In the end, his life is going to be taken by someone whom he wants to protect the most."_

.

.

.

"Hey? Earth to Kamui?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry." Kamui scratched his cheek as an apology. It seemed that they were already arrived at the village. It took them around three hours to get here using Takuto's transportation magic. Kamui sheepishly asked Miwa, "What did you say again?"

"You should look at that village first."

"...Oh shit. There are too much monsters!" Kamui exclaimed when he saw that the village was already in ruin except a small cathedral, which was surrounded by monsters. "We should kill those monsters first!"

"Wait, Kamui!" Miwa stopped him from unsheathing his halberd, "Our first priority now is finding Aichi and the others. But we can't get through those monsters to reach that cathedral without even fighting them back first." He turned at Takuto, "Can you make another transportation magic, Takuto?"

"I can't. There are specific requirements to perform it." Takuto explained as he looked at the cathedral, "I sense there's a powerful barrier ahead. It's not Tokura Misaki's." He closed his eyes before he whispered, "...This one is...Aichi_-kun_?" Miwa was startled at this but preferred to stay quiet. Kamui, in other hand, was too preoccupied to hear Takuto. "Katsuragi Kamui, make a path for us to go inside." Takuto continued further, "Miwa Taishi, you will protect me while I try to enter the barrier by force. Understood?"

.

.

.

.

.

"...How can you be here?" Kai looked surprised as he pressed his sword to _Aichi_'s neck, "Aichi isn't dead yet. No spells in this world can break the last seal inside his body. Ezel made sure of that!"

"I'm also surprised." _Aichi_ looked slightly at the unconscious Misaki, "Because of her, the concept of time has been distorted. Sendou Aichi overused his own power until to the point when he could die anytime." He chuckled amusingly, "Don't worry, the seal is still intact. The condition will still apply. But that's _if_, you can kill us."

"Turn back to Aichi now." Kai pointed his red-hilted sword closer, "If not-"

"What?" _Aichi_ challenged, "If you want to kill us, just do it." He pressed the Blaster Blade to Kai's neck, "Isn't that why you're still alive up this point?"

His bloods trailed off on the tip of the silver saber when Kai answered, "Dragons don't take orders from a mere creature like you."

"Your so-called friends are already dead! In the end, humans killed Hellfire Blockade Inferno and Original Saver Zero because they were afraid of their powers!" _Aichi_ taunted him further, "That Incandescent Lion Ezel became the Church's pawn. Are you not aware that he was forced to be reborn with his past memories until now just because he was gifted by the power to see the future?" He continued after a short pause, "And what do you think King of Knights, Alfred ended become? He and his reincarnation are sacrificial lambs to _my_ birth. You are forced to kill them, _me, _to save humankind. The question is, why? Why would you go so far to protect humans? What merits do you get by sacrificing your friends?"

"You are wrong." Kai strictly answered, "Don't be mistaken. I always act what I want. I don't care about human beings in the first place. I simply don't care why they died or manipulated by humans. They're foolish, indeed." He marked sternly, "However, you do not have any rights to insult them. Humanity is just a thing that happens to be something they protect."

"You're blunt as always." _Aichi_ was amused by this, "If only you, Lord of Dragons, joined our side that time, we can annihilate humanity in a blink of eye. It's too bad you didn't, just because there was a child you raised on human side."

"Even if Alfred's not there, I won't join your side." Kai replied harshly, "Don't wish."

"I'm trapped inside this body with several conditions that should be fulfilled." _Aichi_ smirked evilly, "If you killed me, I'll endure another hundred years trapped within this soul until the next time we reincarnated. Then, why don't I kill this body now when I have a chance to do so?" He quickly flipped Blaster Blade and pointed it to his own chest as he shouted, "I can break free if I kill this body now!"

"Don't you dare!" In an instant, Kai already charged to his direction. _Aichi_ reflexively swung Blaster Blade to avoid his attacks. "I won't let you harm Aichi."

"Your actions and your words don't match, Overlord!" _Aichi_ chuckled again as he evaded the attacks, "What exactly are you aiming at? Sendou Aichi is no longer here. Just like Alfred, _that time_. You killed Alfred once; killing this one called Sendou Aichi shouldn't be that hard!"

Kai denied it firmly, "I know that he's still in that body!" Kai swung his sword again and finally managed to scratch _Aichi_'s cheek, "I just have to force him awake!"

"But how?" _Aichi_ wiped the bloods that slowly trailed on his cheek, "You don't know, don't you?" His blue eyes glinted dangerously as he swung the sword with force, "Acknowledge it, Overlord. You're hopeless. You can't save anyone." He smirked when he spoke, "It's your duty to kill us as it's his duty to reborn with _me_ so he can be killed by you once again! It's a wonderful cycle!"

"Shut up!" Kai swung his sword once again faster, "Don't you dare to decide which actions I should take, Void!"

.

.

.

*TRANG*

.

.

.

Kai swung his sword once more, which made Blaster Blade on _Aichi_'s hands got carried away and stabbed the ground not too far from them. His eyes were flashing dangerously, mixed with pure hatred, toward the being resided in Aichi's body.

"I'm Dragonic Overlord, Lord of the Dragons!" Kai shouted as he glared at him, "I refuse to let you do as you please!"

"Very well then!" _Aichi _laughed as he spread his arms, "Keep me entertained, Overlord!" Not long after he shouted, a magic circle appeared on his feet. Kai immediately jumped away as the grounds turned into sharp thorns. "More!" _Aichi _shouted once more as ice spikes attacked Kai from everywhere. "More!" Kai was able to slash all the ice spikes, but when he realized it, _Aichi_ managed to summon a black-hilted sword from the magic circle. "Look at me, Dragonic Overlord! Let me see that devastating face of yours once more just like when Alfred sacrificed himself to substitute you that time!"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, VOID!" Kai shouted with all his might when he realized he wouldn't make it in time to stop _Aichi_, "WAKE UP!"

.

.

.

_"...AICHI!"_

.

.

.

.

.

_"What's wrong?"_ A slight tug from Alfred made Aichi startled. He looked concerned when he said, _"I'm sorry. Maybe it's too soon for you to know this truth."_

"...No, that's not it." Aichi weakly shook his head, "I'm thankful that you have finally explained it everything to me." He looked around as he tried to listen something, "It's just I heard someone is calling my name, even though there's no one here." Aichi closed his eyes solemnly, "It has been calling my name for a while. I wonder why?"

_"...It's his voice."_

"His voice?"

_"..This is the time we should part, Sendou Aichi."_ Slowly but surely, Alfred dissipated away. Aichi tried to grab it, but he was turning into air. _"It's your turn to choose. Please do not make the same mistake like me. My wish that time was to stop Overlord got killed and reversed our position; however it seemed that my choice killed his heart instead."_

"Wait!" Aichi asked, "What kind of choices I have to choose?" He began doubting himself, "...I- I don't even know what's right and wrong anymore!"

_"You can." _Alfred whispered before he disappeared, _"...You're going to be alright."_

.

.

.

.

.

"As I expected." Takuto appeared and held the hilt of the sword that _Aichi _directed to his neck. "You're trying to get free by killing Aichi_-kun_, aren't you?" He quickly recited the spell, _"Bind thy soul! Thou who may stand in thy sight when once thou art sinned!"_

"Incandescent Lion Ezel!" _Aichi _hissed in annoyance as he stepped back further. He noticed Miwa was running to unconscious Misaki and the others. "That person, this person, you all won't stop!" He desperately tried to break free Takuto's spell, "Just for a human called Alfred van Gard!"

"…It's not because of Alfred nor humankind. I don't want to sacrifice Alfred's reincarnation just because we need to seal you. My only wish is to end this once and for all!" Takuto declared bravely, "I won't let you go, Void! You're too weak to be able to counter my binding spell. That proves Aichi_-kun _is still in that body."

"Then, why are you helping them, Inferno?" _Aichi _turned to Miwa who examined others, "Humans killed you, remember? Join my side! Avenge Zero's death with me!"

"You're wrong. Even until his last breaths, Zero didn't hate humankind." Miwa confessed with a sigh, "I might be Hellfire Blockade Inferno, but I'm also Miwa Taishi, a normal human. I'd be scolded by him if I still regarded myself as Inferno."

Kai spoke slowly as he lowered his sword, "You both finally came."

"I'm sorry, Overlord. I thought the possibility of this thing happening is almost none." Takuto paused bitterly, "...Even though I'm the one who told Alfred about the sealing spell."

"Quit it." Kai cut him short, "Just seal him back."

"...I can't."

"EZEL!"

"I can't, Overlord!" The boy shouted back, "The best thing I can do is to bind him for a while!"

"Look, the Blaster Blade is shining!" Miwa exclaimed as he pointed to the silver saber that changed into the Book of Royal Paladin, "…It shouldn't change except the will of its owner! What in the world happened?"

"…Finally!" _Aichi _suddenly laughed, "Sendou Aichi has learned all the truths you all had been so desperate to hide!" _He _challenged them, "Alfred's reincarnation is a weak timid boy. He's going to let you kill himself once again, Overlord!"

.

.

.

.

.

In just a blink of eyes, his surrounding changed once more. It was darker than before, as Aichi noted. He stood behind a slightly opened door. Gulping, he decided to open the door slowly. He was very shocked to see someone that resembled himself chained tightly from every direction. They were so tight that it made the clothes torn up and the skin bleed at several parts. The other thing that caught his eyes was a pair of black wings on his back.

Aichi looked at him closer before the boy suddenly opened his eyes. While Aichi was startled, the boy was smiling simply. "...You're not that knight." Aichi extended his hands to touch his cheek, "…You're the one…who's always with me ever since I was born."

.

.

.

.

.

_After some bloodshed, Overlord managed to drive Void to the corner with no avail. He himself had lost many; his wings got torn, his limbs were weak, and he had lost fellow dragons from his side. Both humankind and their allies went outside the protective barrier that Ezel made. Inside of the barrier, there was a large magic circle shining on the ground. Overlord screamed as he pulled his claws from the body of Void's last vessel. "This is the end for you, Void!"_

"_I SHALL NOT PERISH!" In between coughs of bloods, Void pointed at him. "You're the chosen one as a vessel, Overlord! I'll be staying inside you as long as you live!"_

"…_No!" The King of Knights, Alfred, ran to their side. He easily went passed through the barrier Ezel made. "I won't let you do that!"_

"…_Stop, Alfred!" Zero pulled him before he could go to Overlord's side, "Stay away from that magic circle! The spell would be completed in any minute now!"_

"_I'm sorry, Zero. But I've decided!" He released Zero's hand from his arm as he shouted aloud, "VOID! I'll be your next vessel!"_

"_Alfred!?" Overlord kneeled on the ground because of his heavy injuries, "You idiot…!"_

"_My comrades of Royal Paladin, I hereby give you my last order! You're all now free!" Without their consent, Alfred suddenly revoked their contracts. His familiars were surprised at this as their bodies slowly but surely dissipated into thin air. "Gancelot! Lead the human army back to the human realm now!"_

"_Alfred, what on Earth are you thinking about!?" Inferno tried to pull him out the magic circle, "You agreed to kill Overlord after the seal is completed! Don't…make hasty decision…like this alone!"_

"_Shield!" Alfred shouted as a powerful barrier distanced them. Inferno hissed as the barrier pushed him away from Alfred. "…I'm sorry for not telling any of you about this. I can't bear myself nor others killed Overlord. Inferno, please take care of others for me, alright?"_

"_ALFRED!"_

"_Tch! Of all beings, I should resided on you!? How pathetic!" Void spat out curses, "You've forgotten one thing, puny human! Humans are the easiest to control!"_

"…_Yes, you're correct indeed." Alfred agreed at this, "Even as a fellow human, I can't guarantee that I can control your evil thoughts." He smiled as a silver saber formed on his hand, "But what if your human vessel were killed now? Imagine that your very soul died together with me!"_

"_DON'T DO IT, ALFRED!" Overlord shouted, "Ezel! Stop chanting the sealing spell!"_

"_He won't hear you. The protective barrier I enchanted around him won't let him hear any voices from outside." Alfred smiled as he turned around, "Please understand. This is the only way to seal Void without getting you killed."_

"…_And do you think letting me kill you will end this problem?!" Overlord argued as he struggled to stand, "Disappearing isn't atonement!"_

"…_I know that. UGH!" Alfred winced in pain as Void's soul flowed inside his chest,"…It's just come to this. Kill me, Overlord! ARGH!" Alfred tried to hold out the massive pain on his chest. It was so painful as if he was stabbed by thousands swords. Their souls slowly and surely mixed together, "If you don't kill me now, he won't be able to resist!"_

"_No! No, don't do this, Alfred!"_

"_You have to!" Alfred shouted back as he fell down to the ground, holding his chest, "…Please kill me before I lost consciousness as Alfred! AAAH!"_

.

.

.

*STAB*

.

.

.

_Overlord's claws pierced through his body with no mercy. His knight attires went red with bloods but even so, he said. "…Thank you, Overlord." Overlord clung to his small body, "…I wonder why I'm seeing our days back when I was a child now. It would be nice if we all could back at that time…" Alfred gave him a weak smile, "Humans are such selfish creatures, aren't they?"_

"…_Yes, they are; particularly the one who was raised by dragons."_

"…_Don't cry." Alfred smiled at this and touched his cheeks before he closed his eyes forever. "…I'm sorry, Overlord."_

.

.

.

.

.

"…Kai_-kun _is Dragonic Overlord. He lived just for the sake of killing me." Aichi wept his tears after learning this truth, "…So he's indeed someone who's very precious to me. I finally remember everything." Aichi closed his eyes to concentrate. "...I understand what I should do now." The Blaster Blade formed on his hands as he smiled, "I'll free you from your suffering, Void."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Could you promise me something, Overlord? That for you, I'll always be Alfred. So that, in return, you're always be with me."_

"…_Are you asking me to die with you?"_

"_It's not that! You've to live longer than me along with others!"_

"_Then stop saying nonsensical things."_

"…_What I mean is, when you're really tired from everything else and I or the others aren't there anymore, you should remember that we're always with you. You're our leader, Overlord, but I want to be your strength too."_

"…"

"_This is where you are, Overlord! The Church is looking for you!"_

"_Overlord is here to? As expected. You both are inseparable."_

"_Alfred, little Gancelot said your time here is up too!"_

"_Stop saying that, Lord Inferno. I'm not a kid anymore."_

"…_You're still younger than us, Alfred's kid."_

"_For your information, Lord of the Dragons, I'm now taller than Lord Ezel and Lord Inferno."_

"_Jeez, this kid isn't cute at all!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"…On how I wish things can stay the way they were before." Aichi murmured as tears fell down from his cheeks, "But in the end, I'm no longer Alfred van Gard. I'm Sendou Aichi." He smiled sadly, "And as Aichi, I swear I'll not end in regret like he was!" Aichi slashed the chains that restricted the boy. He quickly caught him before he fell to the ground. His injuries were very deep indeed. Aichi put his priest robe on his shoulders.

"_Foolish human." _The black winged boy asked weakly. _"...Why did you choose to free me from the spell?"_

"Do I need a reason to?"

_"Of course!" _He shouted angrily as his black wings opened widely, _"Because of me, you're being targeted by Link Joker! Your parents died because they protected you!"_

"No." Aichi shook his head, "...You're my other self. Your sin is my sin. It's also my fault that my parents got killed. I'm not strong enough to survive on my own."

_"But at least you should hate me!"_

"Have you forgotten?" Aichi stroked his head gently, "...When we were little, _Okaa-san _used to recite a spell. You remember, don't you?"

_"...Forgive us our sins for we ourselves forgive everyone who is indebted to us."_ He repeated slowly as Aichi entwined their fingers together, _"...And lead us not into temptation...but deliver us from evil."_

"I forgive you, my other self. I'll accept everything." Aichi couldn't contain his tears when he hugged him, "…Overlord, no, Kai_-kun_ had been suffering enough. His soul is tormented just because of me…and I didn't realize that." His hug tightened, "…So please, let him free!" Blaster Blade slowly formed on his hands behind the winged boy's back, "Let's end this circle together."

.

.

.

*STAB*

.

.

.

"...AAARGH!" Aichi winced in pain when Blaster Blade pierced Void's wings as if he stabbed himself. Void was indeed his other self; his pain was also his own pain. He spat on bloods as sweats slowly dropped from his foreheads. However, while wincing in pains, Aichi kept pressing Blaster Blade further through even when his hands were trembling so much. Aichi slowly looked at Void before he gently said, "…I'm…sorry, I'll…end this…soon."

.

.

.

"…_AICHI!"_

.

.

.

"…Kai_-kun_?" Aichi answered to his call, "I'm sorry, in the end, I choose this path. But this way, everyone wouldn't suffer anymore."

.

.

.

"_I won't let you die the second time!"_

.

.

.

When Blaster Blade almost touched his skin, a complex magic circle appeared. It stopped the silver saber to pierce his chest in. Aichi slowly examined the magic circle; it was formed by bloods and written in old dialects. "…This is…the contract…we made that time. How come?"

"…_Your presence…is really important to him."_

"Void?"

"_Aah, I'm tired looking at you both. You both are really handful." _Void smiled gently as he caressed his cheek, "_I can't beat you. I'll stop for now." _He pointed at Aichi's chest, _"_…_I'll sleep deep inside you. Don't wake me up, human."_

"Wait-!"

With just a click of fingers, Aichi's consciousness felt deeper and deeper and he lost sense of his surrounding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Void!"

Aichi screamed out as he stretched his hand. He was very much surprised when he was on his usual bed at Miyaji dorm. He quickly looked around and made sure he was at his usual room. Not long, the door of bathroom slammed open.

"What's wrong, Aichi_-kun_!?" Kenji was half-naked when he walked to Aichi. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw him alright, "You surprised me! Are you okay?"

"…Mitsusada_-san_? Why am I here? It's not a dream, isn't it?" Aichi asked him quickly, "How about others? Naoki_-kun_, Misaki_-san_, and Jun_-san_?" He demanded earnestly, "…Where's Kai_-kun_?"

.

.

.

"_Slow down, Aichi-kun. You're just gone back to Miyaji last night. You passed out from exhaustion, but otherwise fine. Ishida and the others are alright. They're having medical examinations from Takuto. As for Kai, I think Ren said he saw him inside our cathedral before leaving just now."_

.

.

.

"…Kai_-kun_!" Aichi slammed the door of the small cathedral inside Miyaji school ground. He was running through the hallway while still wearing his pajama. He even forgot to use sandals outside. Aichi looked around the cathedral, desperately seeking the brunette's presence. When Aichi had reached the end of the cathedral, he fell to his knees. "…No way. He's not here?" He shouted desperately, "…Don't leave me alone!"

"Who left whom?"

Aichi immediately turned his eyes to see Kai was standing next to the door. He wore his usual clothing with a red scarf hanging around his neck.

Before Aichi could answer, Kai sternly scolded him. "Are you an idiot? You're barely healed and you ran from your dorm to here without footwear?" In the end, he released his scarf and encircled it on Aichi's neck. "You're really something, van Gard's descendant."

"…Kai_-kun_? About Alfred, I-"

"You should have apologized for yourself." Kai brought his warm hands to Aichi's cold cheeks as he forced him to look at his eyes, "As I remembered, I don't let you to die that early."

"…So you won't…leave me?"

"I won't." Kai answered surely, "Don't forget you still have a contract that should have been fulfilled with me." He added with a small gentle smile, "…But this time it's not about killing each other, Aichi."

"Yes!"

**Special thanks: ****Guest, Maiden Warrior, dracokid, Airka Yumeko, StuffStuff, Monolaymoo, Kujo Kazusa, Little Sage, Someone, Yuuki, Blackwing-Darkraven, sleepymitten, 61, dumbxcutexbrownies, HarukaChan012, HuntingStarlight, and Aria. ****I'm really thankful for everyone who had been supporting this story from the beginning. I can't express my gratitude enough.**

**Alright. Finally. I'm so sad this story ended! I actually wanted to make this short but I actually made it this far. I started this story just a day before Legion Mate started and ended just one episode away for it to end, talk about fate haha. I hope I dropped out enough hints about this chapter before so that some of you understood what's going on, but feel free to ask me. Thank you for reading this story. Please review, if you like.**


End file.
